Drabble Arc Harry Potter Style
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: REVISED! A series of one-shot, song-inspired drabbles. I hope you'll enjoy them! Summaries at the beginning of every chapter! SLASH
1. Competition

**Competition**

* * *

**Warnings**: Slash, lemon-implication, AU, OOC, language – MATURE READERS ONLY!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. One-shot inspired by the song 'Competition' by Dragonette. I suggest you listen to it while reading this fic.

**Summary**: Draco is the lover of a married Lord. Will it stay a secret? Or will the Lord's wife find out?

**Pairing**: Draco/?

* * *

"When do you have to leave?" Draco asked. He was leaning on the doorway of the bathroom in nothing but a bathroom robe while he watched his lover getting dressed. The man was absolutely gorgeous; with or without clothes.

"I have time for a short breakfast." The man said while he was buttoning up his tight, emerald dress shirt. Draco pushed away from the doorway and walked over to him.

"Then maybe you should go. She could be waiting for you." Burning emerald eyes gazed down at him and big, warm hands settled on his hips to pull him flat against the big, muscled, warm body of his lover.

"I would much rather stay here with you." The low, velvety baritone reminded him of last night and all the nights before and Draco shivered.

"She'll become suspicious." He whispered.

"Let her." And those sinful lips captured Draco's making him forget about the world for another hour.

* * *

**She's got no idea where you've been, no idea what you've been** doing.  
**You've**** been living dangerous. You're trying to keep it just our secret.**

* * *

"When will I see you again?" Draco asked from his place in the still warm bed.

"She is leaving for Paris in 3 days for a vacation. As far as I'm concerned you can move in." Draco chuckled and pushed himself up. Emerald eyes followed the contours of his well shaped body and Draco could feel the need awaken again. 'I could cum from him simply looking at me.' He thought and slightly startled when the bed dipped. He looked to the side and emerald met silver.

"I'll call you later, alright?"

"I'll wait for you, Harry." Draco said softly. Harry leaned forward and stole one more kiss from Draco's willing lips. They parted and without another word Harry disappeared with a silent 'pop'. Draco sighed and lied back down. 'He has no bloody idea what he's doing to me. No idea what-so-ever.'

* * *

"Where have you been, Harry? I waited for you but you never came home." Ginny accosted her rushing husband the moment he entered their rooms.

"I spent the night in a little hotel beside my office. By the time I was done I was too tired to apparate." Harry said. He took of his shirt to change into a clean one, while Ginny just stood to the side observing him.

"You should have called me. I would have been happy to pick you up." Ginny said.

"I didn't know you were waiting for me. I thought you were asleep already and didn't want to wake you up." Harry said while he pulled a brush through his now more tamable hair and picked out a new tie to go with his suit.

"But-"

"Sorry, darling, I'm in a hurry. I have an early meeting." Harry said after he tied his tie and bound his hair at the nape of his neck with a black band. "I just came home to change and now I have to rush." He said and grabbed his case on his way out.

"Harry, is there really no way for you to go with me to Paris?" Ginny asked while she followed Harry down the hall to the apparation point.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but I would constantly worry about work. You go and have fun with the girls."

"But you're barely, if ever, home!" Ginny shouted. "How do I know-how do I know you're not cheating on me! How do I know there's not some other woman-"

"Ginny." Harry said with a difficult sigh. "Who gave you that silly idea?"

"I-I spoke with Lavender yesterday. You know what Dean did to her-" Harry sighed and rolled his eyes stepping into the apparation zone.

"By Merlin, Ginny, I don't have the time for this." Harry said with a difficult sigh. "Look, whatever silly idea you have about me having a secret mistress, knock it out of your head. I'm busy as it is without another thing to grate on my nerves." Harry said and checked himself over to see if he forgot something.

"Alright, Harry." Ginny said and moved forward to fix his tie.

"Thank you." He said and was about to apparate when Ginny called for him _again_.

"Won't I even get a good-bye kiss?" She asked and gave him what she thought was a coy smile. Harry sighed and barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed the corner of her lips, before quickly pulling back.

"Good bye." He said and apparated.

* * *

"Ginny, you packed everything and I can send what you left behind after you. So would you just leave already? I have work to do." Harry said while he observed Ginny as she ran around their room, checking to make sure she brought everything with her.

"Well I packed everything!" She said and turned to smile at him. "Harry-darling, are you sure you don't want to come with me? We'd have so much fun together!"

"I'm sure. Now go before you miss your portkey." Harry said. Ginny ran over and climbed on her tiptoes to kiss Harry.

"Alright, alright. Would you escort me to the apparation point?" She asked and Harry got up from his armchair with a sigh. 'If it makes you leave faster.'

* * *

Ginny apparated away with a wave and Harry finally relaxed. A silent chuckle made him turn around swiftly, his old war reflexes kicking in, until he recognized the man leaning on the doorway of the apparation room. All annoyance seemed to simply evaporate when his eyes settled on his _secret mistress_.

* * *

**Goodness, I like this.**  
**It's risky business; being your mistress.**  
**Keeping me hush.**

* * *

"Do you know how close I was to just coming out to wave at her?" Draco said and entered the room. He strolled over to Harry in soundless, measured footsteps only for Harry to grab him and pull him flat against his hard body.

"Do you know how close I was to knocking her out and sending her off?" Harry growled lowly and Draco shivered and moaned against him.

"She really bought that story about you having a lot of work?" Draco asked as Harry leaned forward and nibbled on his neck. His knees almost have up on him when Harry hummed against his neck in confirmation.

"Harry-"

"Come, lover. We have a lot of work to do." Harry growled against Draco's ear and the smaller man couldn't stop the moan which escaped his mouth.

"Yes. Let's get down to business."

* * *

"I could never get tired of you." Harry growled lowly while his eyes trailed over the vast expense of Draco's creamy skin. His mercury eyes were half lidded, shining with lust, desire and love.

"Come to me then."

* * *

"Imagine if she walked in on us right now." Draco said. He was sitting on the small of Harry's back trying to rub out the knots in Harry's stiff shoulders.

"Frankly? I wouldn't give a damn. Besides-" Harry said and pushed up against Draco, giving him a sign to sit up a bit. He turned over and lied back down. Draco sat down again and smiled when Harry's large, warm hands settled on his hips and rubbed up and down soothingly. "-I kinda like this. This way I get to keep you all for myself." Draco grinned and rubbed Harry's chest with his small, soft hands.

"Possessive much, Mr. Potter?" Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't hear you complaining."

"Can you blame me?" Draco spoke lowly and gave Harry a sultry look. A moment later he found himself under Harry, moaning as Harry rubbed himself against him. Harry smirked.

"Why would I?"

* * *

"Maybe-" Draco tried to say something but it was lost in a moan caused by Harry nipping gently on Draco's aching need.

"What, dragon?"

"Maybe you could blame me for stealing-OH GOD!" Draco screamed as Harry's devilish fingers rubbed against that sweet, sweet spot deep within him.

"Stealing? Stealing what?"

"Harry, don't TEASE!"

* * *

"What did you steal from her, Dragon?" Harry whispered in Draco's ear, purposefully slamming head on, on Draco's prostate, making the blonde man see stars and moan louder with each thrust.

"Gods, Ry. Gonna-" Harry grinned almost evilly.

"Cum, dragon." and with a scream Draco did just that, pulling Harry over the edge a moment later.

* * *

"Tell me, Dragon. What have you stolen from her?" Harry asked. Draco looked up at him from the place on Harry's chest he's been resting his head on. His mercury eyes shone with rarely seen gentleness and love.

"Your love, Harry. Your love."

* * *

"Wow, Harry. When you told me you were taking me out I didn't-Club Gascon?" Draco gushed and looked up at Harry. The taller man smiled down at him and pushed him forward gently by placing his hand on the small of Draco's back. "Isn't it a bit too much?" Draco asked and Harry almost rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to take you here and I sincerely don't care if anyone sees us so just forget about even thinking that. I want to spend the night out with you, not in a hotel room, not in my office." Harry said and Draco stopped in his tracks to look up at him.

"You really don't care?"

"I really don't care." Harry said and smiled down at Draco who smiled up at him.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Draco was looking around in absolute wonder while Harry just observed him with a small smile on his face.

"You look like you've never been to a place like this before." Harry said and Draco looked at him with a small blush decorating his fine cheeks.

"I have, but this is my first time here and I have heard great stories from people. But-" Harry leaned forward and smiled at Draco in a way which made Draco's guts do flips and twists.

"But what?"

"This is a kind of place where you take your wife." Draco said and Harry huffed and leaned back again.

* * *

**You're giving me what your girlfriend wants.**

* * *

A waiter came and Harry ordered them some wine and asked for Menus.

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for her." Harry said and took out his glasses to look at the menu. Draco huffed.

"Yeah right." He said. "I only worry about keeping what is mine." Harry chuckled at that.

"Oh? So now I'm yours?

"You were never hers to begin with." Draco said with a small smirk and Harry returned it.

"Quite right."

* * *

"You don't mind this?" Draco asked as they walked down the street his hand under Harry's elbow and Harry's other hand resting over his. Harry sighed and smiled with all the ease in the world.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." He said as he led Draco down the street towards the park.

* * *

"Do you not love her at all?" Draco asked when they sat down on a bench in a small park. Harry sighed, leaned back and threw one arm around Draco's shoulders. He crossed his long legs and pulled Draco gently closer. Draco nuzzled against him and looked up at him.

"I used to _care_ for her. 4 years ago. Then I might have considered telling her straight out, but she lost all respect I had for her not long after we got married." Harry said.

"What happened?" Draco asked and rubbed Harry's stomach with his hand. Harry reached with his free hand and took Draco's in his.

"She harped on me for months that I was cheating on her because I was never home. And then I once got home early from business and found her in bed with the man she hired to follow me around." Draco winced.

"You didn't have a lover?" Harry shook his head.

"No. I was honestly working myself to death every day." Draco hummed and nuzzled closer to Harry. "Doesn't matter really. I just don't like hypocrisy." Draco chuckled.

"Isn't this a bit hypocritical?" Harry gave him a smirk worthy of Slytherin himself.

"She asked me about having a mistress. As much as I can see you are no mistress."

* * *

**You better learn to be discreet, if you wanna keep it just our secret.**

* * *

"You sly bastard." Draco hissed with a grin.

"I learned from the best." Harry said and leaned back to look at the sky.

"What if I went and told her?" Draco asked slyly and Harry laughed out loud. He only ever laughed like that with Draco nowadays.

"You wouldn't."

"How can you be so sure?" Harry huffed and looked down at him.

"You enjoy the games too much."

Draco smirked and looked around. He straightened and straddled Harry who smirked up at him and rubbed his hips up and down only to settle his hands on Draco's trim waist. Draco leaned forward and rested his elbows on Harry's broad shoulders.

"Is it time to go home yet, Lord Potter?" He whispered, his lips millimeters away from Harry's own. Harry's hands lowered to Draco's round behind and he pulled him closer and Draco squeaked in surprise (a sound he would never admit he made).

"Sure, Lord Malfoy. I suggest you hold on tight." Harry said and disapparated.

* * *

"Harry, beloved! Are you home? I have SO much to tell you!" Ginny called going straight for Harry's office.

Harry looked up from his papers when Ginny barged into his office and went straight for him. Harry felt his guts turn when she kissed him, but the woman paid him no heed.

"You should feel sorry for not joining me. It was BEAUTIFUL." She ranted excitedly.

"I'm glad you had fun, Ginevra, but I was very busy and as you can see I still have some papers to sign, so if you would-"

"Really, Harry." Ginny huffed. "All you ever do is work, work, work. You hardly ever pay any attention to me." Harry found it hard to resist an eye-roll, but he held strong. 'That's because I have someone much better then you.' He thought.

"I find nothing more fulfilling." Harry said instead of voicing his thoughts. He almost cringed when Ginny gave him what she thought was a coy look.

"Nothing?" she said and started to close up on him in what she thought was a sexy stride. "Not even your own wife?" She asked lowly. 'Definitely not YOU.' She leaned on his table and gave him a sultry look.

"Come to bed, love." She said.

"Sorry, Ginevra, I have work to do now." Ginny huffed.

"Oh, come on, Harry! The last time we slept together was MONTHS ago!"

'Yes, and that was only because I was _dead drunk_!' Harry thought while he stood up and gathered his papers.

"Ginny we'll talk about this latter, I really-"

"Harry? Are you in your-Oh, Lady Potter!" Draco stopped in his tracks when he saw Ginny in Harry's office. He gave Harry a small smirk when he saw the relief in the Lord's eyes. "Harry, you didn't tell me she was coming home today!"

* * *

**She's got no idea where you've been,**  
**no idea what you've been doing.**  
**In the bedroom, in positions,**  
**that you never knew existed.**

* * *

"I was too busy working, it must have slipped my mind." Harry said and packed his papers into his case all the while chanting 'thank you, thank, you, thank, you' in his mind like some holy mantra. "I completely forgot you were coming over."

"It's alright, Harry. I just thought we could work on our project." Draco said and Harry smiled at him.

All the while Ginny could do nothing but stare at the two former rivals.

"Harry, what is Malfoy-"

"Didn't I tell you? Draco and I have been discussing merger." Harry said and Draco almost chocked when he tried to cover his chuckling with a cough and Harry barely suppressed a full out laugh.

"Look Harry, if you want to spend some time with your wife-"

"You know me, Draco! Work before pleasure!" Harry said and Draco had to fight down the urge to laugh out loud. Ginny was lost in all of it and couldn't think of anything to say.

"Yes, I almost forgot. You always DO please others before pleasing yourself." Draco said and Harry smirked at him.

"Quite right." He confirmed and turned to Ginny. "Don't wait up, dear. We won't finish early." Harry said and the two left the room. Ginny still stood there completely confused.

"What just happened?"

* * *

"Bloody hell, that was fun!" Draco said as they apparated to his apartment in Muggle London. Harry chuckled and grabbed Draco before he could get too far. He kissed him to the point where Draco's knees gave up on him and then pulled back.

"You enjoyed that way too much." Harry growled.

"How often do I get to rub it in her face that you are mine?" Draco asked, quite breathless. Harry grinned and hefted Draco up so that the smaller man had to wrap his legs around Harry's waist. He almost moaned when he felt Harry's need rub against him.

"Come, Mr. Potter." Draco murmured. "We have work to do."

"Ah, but what delightful work it will be."

* * *

"Do you think she would divorce you if she knew?" Draco asked and moved closer to Harry. He leaned on his elbow and looked down at Harry, who was lying on his back. Harry sighed.

"Considering the contract forced me to marry her? She would be forced to. Especially since she first cheated on me and the last time we shared a bed I was beyond drunk. Take into consideration that I have more public backing? I can make it so that she takes all of the burn and I pick up the cream." Harry said and Draco huffed.

He placed his hand on Harry's chest and felt the strong heartbeat. Draco smiled for himself and Harry shifted.

"What's so funny, dragon?" Draco shrugged.

"I'm just thinking. 10 years ago I would never have thought you'd use your name for something like this." Harry smiled at him and reached up to tuck a strand of platinum blond hair behind Draco's ear.

"10 years ago you never thought you'd be sleeping with the Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived." Draco smiled and leaned down to place a loving kiss on Harry's lips.

"I guess people really do change." He said when they parted.

"I guess they really do."

* * *

"Harry, how could you do this to me!" Ginny was screaming and Harry could only sigh. He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "I can't believe it! You tell me - you LIE to me about not having a lover!"

"I never told you I didn't have a lover, Ginevra, now STOP YOUR SCREAMING!" Ginny winced when Harry roared.

"The contract under which I was forced to marry you states that I cannot divorce you, but you can and WILL file a divorce request." Ginny got red in the face and she frowned in anger.

"It will be public shame for you. Everyone will know-"

"Everyone will know you cheated on me first, Ginevra." Harry said in a low growl, his emerald eyes flashing. For the first time ever Ginny actually realized why people were still afraid of Harry James Potter. Yes, people respected him, he was their Savior, but they feared him as well. "I have more public backing than you do. I can make your life living hell. So I suggest we handle this silently and as quickly as possible."

"But, Harry! I-I love you!"

"And I don't love you!" Harry roared and Ginny flinched back. Harry walked closer to her and Ginny whimpered in fear.

"I don't love you." Harry started. His voice was low and calm, but those who knew him could see the anger in every move of his body. " I love Draco. I was forced to marry you by a contract made by some relative who's been DEAD since before Voldemort. I will not stay with you, I will not have a child with you and I will not spend my life with someone who not only doesn't understand me but doesn't care enough to do so." Harry said and Ginny started crying.

"But, Harry, I DO love you!"

"You love the name, Ginevra! You don't love ME! You don't know ME!"

"And he does?" Harry stopped and Ginny cried harder when a small smile, one she has never seen directed at her, appeared on his face.

"He does." He said simply.

"But Harry-" Harry turned around and went over to his table. He pulled out a file and threw it on the table. Ginny looked at it and then at Harry.

"You will sign this." He said. "And we'll get this over with as soon as possible. Go on with your life. Go back to Dean, Terry, Wesley, or whichever one you liked most. I want nothing more to do with you." Ginny swallowed over a lump and walked over to the table. She took the file and looked at Harry.

"I have one more question." She said. Harry sat down, leaned back and just waved his hand carelessly. "How long?"

"A year and 3 months." Harry said and Ginny nodded. She took a pen and opened the file. With one last look at Harry she signed it. The paper sealed itself and vanished. She took off her ring and placed it on the table. Harry nodded and took the ring.

"Goodbye, Ginevra." He said, stood up and left the room, ignoring the tears which trailed down Ginny's face. She got what she deserved and Harry finally had his freedom.

* * *

**LORD POTTER – DIVORCED!**  
**"There is just no love in this marriage"**

* * *

Draco's eyebrows met the line of his hair when he read the article in the Daily Prophet. He went over to the kitchen where Harry sat at the table reading the business section of the Prophet.

"You do realize they are subtly implying that you and Ginevra never shared a bed?" Draco asked and sat down with his own cup of coffee. Harry folded the papers and sipped on his own coffee. The two exchanged the parts of the Prophet.

"Of course, dragon. I proof read the article. You didn't think I'd let them print anything even slightly compromising." Draco looked at Harry, who opened the Prophet. After a moment he just smiled for himself and opened the business section. Harry obviously had everything under control.

* * *

**THE MERGING OF POTTER AND MALFOY COMPANIES!**  
**Only business or also personal gain?**

* * *

"Do you think they finally got it?" Draco asked during one of their lunch-time outings. They were sitting on the terrace of a well known restaurant in Diagon Ally. Harry shrugged elegantly.

"If not, I think I'll just have to ravish you somewhere public." Harry said and Draco chuckled.

"You wouldn't do that. You love playing with them; having them running around like headless chicken." Draco said and Harry smirked at him.

"I don't hear you complaining." Draco returned the smirk with one of his own.

"'Course not. You're sexy when you're scheming." He said and Harry whipped his mouth with a napkin to hide a grin.

* * *

"Lord Potter, I am glad you could make it!" Minister Scrugmore said as he shook Harry's gloved hand. They were at the Annual Gala in honor of the War victims.

"It's a pleasure." Harry said with a small, formal smile before he turned to see Draco enter behind him. "You know Lord Malfoy?" He said when Draco came close enough. Draco smiled up at him and placed his hand on Harry's elbow and offered his free hand to the minister of Magic.

"Yes, yes. It is a surprise to see you here, Lord Malfoy. I thought you were too busy with your project to come." Draco smiled at him.

"Harry talked me into coming." He said and Harry smiled at him.

"You were starting to overwork yourself, Dragon. Weren't you the one who told me I should have some fun from time to time?" Harry said and Draco chuckled. The Minister could only stare at the two men in complete wonder.

"Quite right, dear." He said and turned to the minister. "It was a pleasure, Minister. We'll go find our seats now."

"Yes, yes." The minister stuttered out and could only watch as the two men left further into the hall.

* * *

**LORD POTTER AND LORD MALFOY AN ITEM?**  
**Yesterday's gala full of surprises!**

* * *

"They really don't get it, do they?" Draco said and threw the prophet on the bedside table, before practically throwing himself over Harry, who was still in bed. Harry ouffed and groaned in pain while Draco chuckled. Harry smiled at him and kissed him lovingly.

"They'll get it soon enough." He said and took Draco's left hand in his to place a loving kiss on a band of dragon gold with a square cut pearl, the color of Draco's eyes in the center. "They'll get it soon enough."

* * *

**MARRIAGE OUT OF DREAMS:**  
**THE POTTER – MALFOY UNION**  
**The wedding that turned the Wizarding world upside down**

* * *

**THE END**

**Puppy-dog-review-begging-eyes! :D**


	2. Creating A New World

**Creating A New World**

* * *

**Warnings**: Slash, Violence, OOC, Au-ish

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. One-shot inspired by the song 'Alice, Alice' by Victim effect. I suggest you listen to it while reading this fic.

**Summary**: After the war Dumbledore wants to get rid of all dark wizards and creatures under the stipulation that they are all evil, and he threatens Harry and his mate. Will Harry's friends stop Dumbledore? What secrets will be revealed?

**Pairing**: Draco/Harry

* * *

"You dare go against my direct order?" Dumbledore asked. There was no trace of the grandfatherly visage he usually presented himself with.

"He is innocent, Dumbledore! What do you want me to do to prove it to you?"

"He has the Mark, Harry! He was seen during raids, fighting alongside Death Eaters!"

"Snape was there as well! Snape fought right beside him! What about HIM?"

"Severus is a different case-"

"WHY!" Harry roared. "Because he came to YOU and not to me?" Dumbledore frowned when whispers spread among the remaining order members. He had to do something, and he had to do it quickly. The Potter brat had too much public backing, all his plans were falling into the water. He had to do something to get in the Wizarding World's favor!

* * *

**Should we yet document audacity; your last allegations we write.**

* * *

"Harry, I'm only doing what I think is right."

"What YOU are doing is digging for even the slightest piece of FAME!"

"Who are you to call Dumbledore a liar, boy!"

"Shut it, Shackelbolt!" Harry shouted and turned to face the Auror. "It seems to me that you're forgetting who you fought with on the battlefield!" Harry turned to face Dumbledore again. "You fought beside ME, not Dumbledore, who was comfortably seated in his bloody office, WAITING to pick up the cream. In the end, you are no better than Voldemort."

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted and stood up. "Draco Malfoy will be judged for treason against Magic!"

"Draco was my spy! He was forced to take the mark by his father! He DIDN'T WANT TO BE A DEATH EATER!"

"Then he should have come to me!" At that Harry laughed in irony.

"And lead the same life Snape led?" He asked still chuckling, before he grew serious again. "He didn't and never will trust you. He trusted ME, he came to ME. Are you saying I cannot be trusted?"

"Up until two weeks ago, you carried a piece of Voldemort's soul in you. We cannot know how his death affected you. Nor do we know if that piece is truly destroyed. Until such a time it can be proven-"

"There is no need for that!"

* * *

**With yet another man-made miracle, this borders on the spiritual; it's time we came to fight.**

* * *

Dumbledore's rant was interrupted with the door of the Great Hall of Hogwarts slamming open and Hermione announcing a group of people, all of which were faithful to Harry.

And there were many.

Draco Malfoy was at the front, Hermione to his right and Ronald Weasley to Hermione's right.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy-"

"Here we have proof that Harry CAN be trusted and a way to confirm the truth of the events." Draco spoke and showed Hermione to go forward. Hermione marched out with full confidence and an ancient book in her hands.  
She was close to the main table when Minerva and Tonks stopped her.

"Hermione-" Tonks spoke.

"I'm sorry, Tonks. But we're done leaving everything to 'grown-ups'. We're taking things into our own hands." Hermione said and pushed between them.

"Mrs. Weasley-"

"Dumbledore, if you won't trust us, the ones who know Harry best, then you will trust those that came before us; the ones who invented the Horcruxes." Hermione said and practically threw the tome before Dumbledore. Harry, still shocked from the way his friends barged onto the meeting uninvited, took a step forward. He recognized that book from somewhere.

"Where- Where did you find that book?"

* * *

**And should we open our eyes then we'd know that the lines we once drew in the sand turn to stone.**

* * *

Hermione turned and smiled at him.

"In the Great Library at Gryffindor Manor." Draco drawled with his trademark smirk on his face and Harry turned around to look at him in complete shock.

"But that Library has more then 30 000 books! In EACH SECTION!"

"You have many friends, Harry. Friends that want you safe." Luna spoke up from Draco's left.

"Friends who are ready to comb through thousands off books for you." Ron said with a small smirk.

"Friends who will fight with you and for you." Neville spoke from Luna's , his fiancée's, side.

"What is this? A Rebellion!" Minerva asked in horror. They barely survived the last war. The last thing they needed was for the children, the new generation to stand up against the standing government.

"If need be." Hermione spoke and Minerva looked at her in shock.

"If the Order as the highest form of authority doesn't accept what is written and said then we will start a new rebellion." Draco said and took a confidant step forward. His eyes met Harry's narrowed emerald ones.

"You must know what consequences-"

"Those consequences would be your doing alone, Dumbledore!" Draco spat. "We will stand by Harry's side, because during the war and right now, Harry was and is the only one on OUR side."

"What do you mean, Draco?" Tonks asked her younger cousin.

"I mean it the way I said it. Harry fought for US, Harry stood up for US."

"Harry gave us the power to fight." Seamus Finnigan spoke up from the crowd of people behind Draco.

"Harry led us when no one else wanted to." Dean said from behind Seamus and looked down at his lover, earning himself a smile from Seamus.

"Harry accepted us when no one else would have." Theodore Nott said and walked forward and placed a friendly hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Harry made us see that everyone has worth." Pansy said and took her place beside Theodore.

"Harry gave us the freedom to choose. He gave us the choice of fighting or hiding." Ginny spoke up from behind Ron.

"Face it, Dumbledore." Fred Weasley said.

"You go against Harry-" George followed his twin.

"- you go against all of us." Charlie Weasley spoke up.

"The whole new generation." Ron said and smiled down at Hermione when she walked over to him.

"And the old one." Bill Weasley said and joined his brothers and sister at the front.

Dumbledore could only stare.

He could practically see his world tumbling down; all his work, all his hard work, all going to waste. All because of HARRY-BLOODY-POTTER.

"You're done, Dumbledore. You can't go against all of us." Draco said and for once his expression was neither mocking nor sly. He was completely serious.

"It's over, Dumbledore." Harry, who finally woke up from his shocked state, spoke up. "Read what the book says."

"The page is marked." Hermione said. "It clearly states that if Voldemort's soul was still inside Harry, Voldemort would still be alive and Harry would be gone."

* * *

**If we ever held back what we write then our message is clear, my dear; it all ends tonight.**

* * *

Dumbledore was enraged. All his careful manipulations were blown to smithereens.

He saw Harry's expectant look. Those eyes stared at him knowingly; those avada green eyes. He knew; the bloody brat knew.

*Stand down, Dumbledore. Don't fall lower then you've already fallen.* Harry thought. He stood proud. He knew they had Dumbledore where they wanted him. If the old man didn't stand down now he would lose everything. The truth would come out.

Harry looked at Draco and smiled at him, getting a smile in return; not realizing they just did something that could prove to be a fatal mistake because Dumbledore saw that and he was already scheming.

*I can still pull out of this!*

"This may prove your innocence, Harry, but Mr. Malfoy is still a Death Eater and he will be dealt with accordingly." Dumbledore said with barely hidden glee.

"Put me under Veritaserum then!" Draco roared and focused his narrowed eyes at Dumbledore. "I have nothing to hide!"

"Draco-"

"No, Harry, today we'll bring it all to an end." Draco said and Harry took a small step back.

* * *

**Yes, we are! We're tearing you close as you stare at the scenery.**  
**Truth we write; always colorful, cutting and cold.**

* * *

'Dray, don't do this. You don't want them to know!'

'I am ready to let them know, Ry. I am not ashamed of ANYTHING.' Harry looked frightened but Draco's eyes were hard and he stood tall.

"We will decide if that is needed or not, Mr. Malfoy."

"You mean YOU will decide!" Harry shouted. He was panicking. No matter what Draco said if everyone found out, if the Order found out?!

"You will decide the same way you decided to deal with Sirius Black!"

"That was different, Harry-"

"It was NOT DIFFERENT!" Harry roared and the hall shook. Dumbledore pulled back a little and whispers spread among the order. "Sirius was just a pawn to you! A pawn you had no problem throwing away once he outlived his usefulness."

"There were witnesses-"

"Eyes often deceive us, Dumbledore." Harry spoke in a low growl. "You will decide nothing."

"Harry, this is a matter far beyond you." Dumbledore spoke trying to calm things down. The look on Harry's face told him enough. The boy knew everything and he had no qualms about bringing it all out into the open.

"Wrong again, Dumbledore." Harry growled lowly. Neither noticed Draco moving forward. The Malfoy heir saw Harry like this only once and knew that if something wasn't done Harry would blow up and that wouldn't do them any good.

"As it is I am the last living heir of Merlin. THIS is just my cup of tea."

"Impossible!" Dumbledore said.

"It is quite possible."

Draco placed a calming hand on Harry's shoulder and the smaller man looked up at him.

'Dray?'

'Clam, Harry. Your core started pulsating again.' Harry gave him a grim smile and straightened his shields. His magic immediately stopped pulsating and he calmed down. Harry looked at Dumbledore again.

"Do as you're supposed to do, Dumbledore. Don't make me call upon the Rite of Heritage."

Dumbledore was lost. Harry was not bluffing; he would do so no matter the outcome. The order doubted him, questioned him and Harry's friends were ready to fight against every single living Auror to make sure Harry was alright.

What could he do?

* * *

**Yes we lied, and we see eye to eye though you stand at the feet of me.**  
**So, tonight means goodbye as the story was told.**

* * *

Dumbledore swallowed over a lump in his throat.

"Alastor, give the Veritaserum to Mr. Malfoy, if you would." He said and started to move down.

"Moody and Minerva will question Draco." Harry said; the tone of his voice left no room for argument. Dumbledore stopped in his tracks and looked at said people. Moody gave him a knowing look and limped forward. Minerva looked confused but did the same. Draco sat down and took the Veritaserum from Moody. Before he drank it, he threw one last look at Harry.

Although one couldn't see it in the way he stood, or in his face, his eyes spoke volumes of worry and fear. Draco smiled at him reassuringly and drank the potion.

"Mr. Malfoy, you were born on May 31st, is that correct?" Minerva asked.

"No." Draco answered in a monotone. " I was born on June 5th 1980." Minerva looked at Moody who stepped forward.

"Did you join Voldemort under false pretences?"

"Yes." Draco answered. "Although at that time I didn't know I would turn spy."

"How come you did become a spy?" Moody continued the questioning.

"I didn't want to join Voldemort. If I didn't find a way out, I would have taken my own life." No one noticed how Harry winced when Draco said that.

"How come you didn't?"

"Harry approached me and offered me a different option."

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me he saw my initiation ceremony and asked me if that was truly what I wanted for myself. He told me then that I had two options. Either he would help me escape any way he could, or he would protect me if I agreed to spy for him." Moody looked at Harry and their eyes met. Not even a moment later Harry looked away from him. Moody frowned and turned back to Draco.

"Why did you agree to spy for Mr. Potter?"

"I trusted him. I still trust him; with my life."

Moody frowned. 6 years of rivalry don't give birth to trust just like that. There was something else; something much deeper than pure trust. Moody turned around and took a better look at Harry. There was something in Harry's eyes; something that screamed fear and sadness and helplessness.

When Harry's eyes strayed to Draco for a second, Moody knew; he knew just which question to ask.

"Mr. Malfoy, what is Harry Potter to you?"

"Harry is my bonded. He is my mate." Shocked gasps spread among the Order and some of the people on Harry's side who didn't know about the two of them.

"Explain." Moody asked.

"I am half Veela. When I came of age I realized Harry was my mate. I was afraid to approach him. When he approached me because of Voldemort and I started working with him I could no longer hide it. He accepted me. We are bonded according to the Ancient Laws; wedded by the laws of Magic."

"Mr. Potter is that true?" Minerva asked and hesitatingly approached Harry who was staring at the floor. "Mr. Potter- Harry, is what Mr. Malfoy said true?" She asked. Harry looked at her and raised his hand to the collar of his shirt. On his shoulder was a mating mark.

"Yes, Minerva, it's true." Harry said and his voice broke.

"Moody, apply the antidote."

"Minerva-"

"DO IT!"

The moment Draco was free of the potion's effects he stood up and walked to Harry's side. Harry stared at the floor intently until he felt Draco's arms around his waist and Draco pressed a loving kiss to the crown of Harry's head. He looked up and saw Draco smiling down at him. He returned the smile and relaxed.

Draco turned serious and looked up at Dumbledore.

"If this isn't proof enough, then I don't know what would be. If I wronged Harry in any way, shape or form, magic wouldn't have accepted our Bond as proper. I would be dead. Same thing would happen if Harry's soul didn't exist anymore due to Voldemort living in his body."

Dumbledore was fuming. All his plans fell into water. His plans of a great future were thwarted by two BRATS.

* * *

**Alice, Alice the Queen is raging.**

* * *

"How dare you?" He growled and his pale blue eyes burned with rage. "How dare you do this to me!" He roared. A moment later his wand appeared in his hand and he made his way down faster than any man his age should move.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

The moment the Killing Curse left Dumbledore's wand, Draco pushed Harry behind himself and with their combined magic summoned a shield. Screams filled the Great Hall, but to the surprise of everyone the shield held up. The moment Dumbledore's curse was absorbed into the shield, Draco took it down and fired a Bonding hex. Dumbledore deflected it and aimed to fire another curse. Harry rounded Draco and fired an Expelliarmus at Dumbledore. The old man's wand flew out of his hands, he was blown back into the great table and simply lay there unconscious. For a moment everything was silent and then Moody moved.

"Tonks, Diggory! Arrest him!"

Harry's friends were cheering in the background.

Harry turned to face Draco only to have the taller man grab him and pull him into a reassuring hug.

'I thought I wouldn't make it. I thought the shield wouldn't be strong enough. I though I'd lose you.' Draco's thoughts were colored with fear and worry he didn't show on the outside.

'It held up. We're safe. It's over.' Harry thought. They parted and Harry looked up at Draco. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry. He pulled his smaller mate as close as he could go. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders and pressed himself close. He needed to feel Draco; needed to reassure himself his mate was safe.

"Mr. Potter." Harry turned away from Draco when Moody spoke to them. "In the name of the standing government I deal you both full pardon." He said. "Maybe now we'll have peace." Harry sighed and looked up at Draco.

"It's far from over, isn't it?" Harry asked and Draco hugged him with a heavy sigh.

"The first part is over, the second part is only beginning. We have a whole world to rebuild." He said.

"We'll rebuild it together." The three men turned when Hermione spoke from behind them. She stood there smiling with the Weasley children, Luna and Neville beside her.

"We'll be with you every step of the way, mate." Ron said and placed an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "For as long as it takes."

* * *

**We step through the looking glass now!**

* * *

"All in favor of Greenwich Hall becoming a shelter for victims of Werewolf attacks raise your hands!" Lord Harry Potter-Malfoy asked to conclude the lasting session of the Council of Britain. After he counted the raised Hands he slammed the hammer down.

"Suggestion accepted. Session is with this concluded." He said and stood up. He gathered his papers and left the hall before anyone could stop him to chit-chat. He only wanted to go home and finally get some sleep. He reached his office without anyone stopping him. He took of his robe and was about to hang it on a hanger when a voice behind him made him jump.

"That must have been some kind of a record. Did you run for your office?"

"Draco! You really want to give me a heart attack!" Harry said; he was still breathing hard. Draco chuckled and walked over to pull his small husband into a hug. He kissed Harry in a peace offering and Harry gave him a small half smirk half smile when they parted. Harry pushed away from Draco and walked over to his table. Draco sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Another tiring session?"

Harry sighed as he gathered the papers off his table.

"You know how it is." He said. "No matter how hard I try there are still people with prejudice views. I'm getting tired of constantly going through the same things with them." Harry spoke. All the while he did so he didn't look up from his papers and Draco frowned.

Ever since Harry was named the Chairman of the Council, the Savior was working himself stiff every day. He was almost constantly fighting against the older members of the council. He would come home dead tired, just waiting to hit the bed and forget about the world. To be perfectly honest it bothered Draco, because when Harry was tired he spent little time with him and Draco didn't have the heart to force anything on Harry.

He looked at Harry and saw how his shoulders were hunched. He saw the bags under Harry's eyes and saw the amount of work Harry was getting ready to take home.

*We will have none of that.*

Harry almost jumped out of his skin when Draco took his hand in his and Harry didn't even hear him approach him.

"Harry, love." Draco spoke as he gently pulled Harry away from the papers and into his arms. Harry sighed and allowed Draco to pull him closer. He hid his face in Draco's chest and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. He felt Draco run his fingers through his hair and moaned silently, pushing himself closer to Draco's warm, hard body.

"What's wrong, love?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear and nuzzled his cheek against Harry's silky hair.

"I'm tired, beloved; so tired. And there's still so much work to do." Harry said softly. "Hermione and I have been working non stop, but no matter how much work we have already done it seems we haven't moved from the start line. I'm just tired." Draco said and hugged Harry closer.

"I know, love. I know."

* * *

"Did we do the right thing?" Harry asked in a small voice. Draco started gathering Harry's papers while Harry was sitting in his chair. He was looking out his window out on the street where people were running around, laughing, living without a care in the world. "Were we right to change everything?" Draco stopped what he was doing and looked at Harry.

"What brought this on, love?" Harry shrugged.

"Dumbledore died. I got the notice this morning." He said and looked at Draco. "He was the last thing remaining from the old world, dragon."

"Harry-"

"I was just thinking, love. We're building a whole new world. So many things could go wrong. There are so many possibilities." Harry finished in a whisper. Draco gathered the last of the papers and put them in Harry's suitcase. He left it on the table and approached Harry. Without a word he offered his hand to Harry who accepted it. He pulled Harry up and when Harry straightened placed a loving kiss on Harry's forehead.

* * *

**Should we yet document audacity, your last allegations we write.**

* * *

"You don't need to be afraid, love." He said. "We're building it together. Even if we go wrong somewhere, we can always make things right again." Draco said. Harry sighed and smiled up at him

"Right as always." He said and Draco smirked at him, before his smirk turned into a small, knowing smile.

"We should go home, love. You need to rest and relax a bit." Harry rolled his eyes but nodded never the less. Draco turned around and went to take Harry's robe. Harry took his suitcase and walked over to Draco. He allowed his mate to help him into the robe only for Draco to grab his elbow gently, spin him around and pull him into a toe-curling kiss. Harry moaned into the kiss and felt Draco smirk against his lips.

"Take me home to our castle, my white knight." Harry said, slightly breathless. Draco smirked and with a flick of his wrist turned off the lights in Harry's office. He hugged Harry around his waist and looked deep in Harry's emerald eyes.

"Up, up and away."

* * *

**We write.**

* * *

**THE END**

**Was it good?**


	3. Diary Of Jane

**Diary Of Jane**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. The chapter was inspired by the song 'Diary of Jane' by Breaking Benjamin on the request of sihaja91.

**Warnings**: slash, marriage laws, vocabulary, OOC

**Summary**: There are new marriage laws in the Wizarding World… Harry is forced to marry and even though he secretly loves the man he's supposed to marry, he is locked in a void of fear and confusion. Will his future husband be able to help him?

**Pairing**: Draco x Harry

* * *

"You have to understand, Lord Potter-"

"Don't you dare tell me I have to understand ANYTHING!" Harry roared and minister Fudge whimpered. He knew he couldn't count on the help of the Aurors that came with him. They either supported Harry Potter because of everything he did for the Wizarding world or they feared him enough to stop them from acting against him.

"The laws are clear, Lord Potter." Fudge said, hoping that the respect he was showing to the younger man would ease his anger; suffice to say he was failing.

"I don't BLOODY care about your BLOODY LAWS!" Harry shouted. "I will NEVER marry Draco Malfoy!" Harry shouted and the two lamps on either side of the couch exploded, vanishing into nothing.

Ron and Hermione, who were sitting on the couch didn't even wince. They only gazed at Harry with understanding. They were the lucky ones. Hermione, as a muggleborn was forced by the new laws to marry a pure blood. They were lucky, because they got engaged a month before the law was brought up.

Harry was the unlucky one. Even though he was possibly the most powerful man in the Wizarding World he was forced to marry a Pure Blood so that his riches and power stayed in the Wizarding world. Otherwise his riches would be confiscated and his magic bound.

"Lord Potter, please, be reasonable-"

"I have given you everything, Fudge!" Harry shouted and the Aurors took a step back when Harry's eyes flashed for a second while Fudge almost lost control over his bladder. "Mark my words. You are walking on very thin ice with me." Fudge swallowed over a lump.

* * *

**And I don't mind if you say this love is the last time,**  
**Just let me ask-would you like that?**

* * *

"Lord Malfoy will come here to see you sometime tomorrow morning. I wish you a good day." He said and without another word ran away. Harry growled.

"Harry, you have to calm down." Hermione said and stood up only to flinch back when Harry summoned a vase in his hand and flung it into the closest wall.

"I can't get around that damned law!" Harry shouted and started to pace the room like a caged tiger.

"Mate, you have to make the best of this." Ron said and Hermione nodded in agreement. "You and I both know that Malfoy changed for the better; you know that better than me." Harry growled although it sounded more like a whimper.

"I can't marry him, Ron." Harry said and weakly sat down in his work-chair. He leaned his elbows on his knees and hid his face in his hands. "I just can't marry him."

* * *

**Something's getting in the way.**  
**Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the Diary of Jane.**

* * *

"You worked with him just fine during the war, Harry." Hermione said and Harry raised his head to look at her.

"I won't be able to hide my feelings Hermione." Harry said. "He doesn't love me. How can I live with him when I know that? How can I face him when-" Harry's voice broke.

"Haven't I given enough? Can't I just have peace for once?" He whispered brokenly and Hermione pulled him into a hug while Ron walked over and placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"He'll come over tomorrow and you will talk." Hermione said. "You have to be strong, Ry. You just have to be strong." Harry sighed and hugged her back tightly.

"I don't know, Mione. I don't know for how long I'll be able to be strong."

* * *

**So tell me how it should be?**

* * *

"I don't think this is such a good idea, Dray." Blaise said as he sat in Draco's chair in his office with a glass of gin in his hand. Draco was leaning on the mantle-piece of the fireplace, gazing into the fire with his own glass of gin in his hand.

"On the contrary, Blaise." He said and took a sip. "I do believe this is a great idea." The light of the fire was reflecting in his mercury orbs, his platinum blond hair falling into his face. "He will be mine." He said and drank his drink in one go.

"What about him?" Blaise asked. "What about his feelings about this?" Draco snorted and looked at his beast friend over his shoulder.

"What is this Blaise? Suddenly you care?"

"He saved my life, Draco." Blaise said lowly. "He risked everything to get me and Pansy to safety. He is a good man. I don't want to see him hurt." Draco snorted.

* * *

**Try to find out what makes you tick as I lie down, sore and sick;**  
**do you like that?**

* * *

"I want him." He said and looked back at the fire. "You have no idea how much." Blaise frowned and looked closely at his best friend. Draco's whole body was vibrating with expectation and want.

"Do you love him?" Blaise asked. "Because I know for a fact that he cares little for wants and needs. Also, I know that he is in love with someone. I haven't heard the whole conversation, but I did hear him say that he loved someone to Granger and Weasley." Draco frowned.

"I will do anything to have him, Blaise. You know me; what I want I get, no matter the price. I will find my place beside him."

"I'll ask you one more time, Draco." Blaise stressed out and Draco looked at him with a frown. "Do. You. Love him." Draco looked at his empty glass.

* * *

**There's a fine line between love and hate,**  
**And I don't mind, just let me say that I like that.**

* * *

"No. Yes. Maybe." He muttered. "All I know is that I've obsessed over him from our first year at Hogwarts and I will do so no more. His place is here with me and that is where he will be."

"Merlin, Dray. You're up to your neck in this." Draco snorted and went back to gazing into the fire.

"I know, Blaise. I know."

* * *

**I still try to find my place in the Diary of Jane.**

* * *

Harry looked at his reflection in the window for the hundredth time. A tight black turtleneck and black pants, complimented by black dress shoes and a waist coat were all he had that seemed both casual and formal without being restricting. His mid-back long hair was braided in a thick braid, hanging over his right shoulder with his bangs falling into his face, accenting his eyes, no longer obscured by glasses since Hermione gifted him with a corrective potion last summer for his birthday.

He sighed and played with the end of his braid; a nervous habit he picked up once his hair was long enough to braid. He jumped in his place when Dobby popped into the room.

"Lord Malfoy is here, Harry-Potter-Sir." He said and Harry nodded while swallowing over a lump.

"Bring him in here, Dobby." He said lowly and took a deep breath. His emotions were all over the place. He didn't know what he would do.

Yes, he loved Draco Malfoy. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard on him if he didn't. At least then he would know how everything would be. This way, knowing his love for Draco was one-sided, he knew his future looked grim. He sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know how much more I can take." He whispered.

* * *

**So tell me how it should be?**

* * *

"Lord Malfoy, sir." Harry jumped around when Dobby's voice reached him and his breath caught in his throat.  
At the entrance to his office stood the very cause of all his problems at the moment.

Draco Malfoy looked like a true Lord. He was dressed in a white button up shirt, with the top two buttons unbuttoned and black dress pants, his overcoat hanging over his arm. His hair fell lightly to his ears, making him look casual, although his stance was everything but.

"Lord Malfoy." Harry said and bowed his head lightly, using all he knew about Occlumency to seal his feelings shut. "Welcome."

* * *

Draco shifted in his place waiting for Dobby the house-elf to come for him. Even though no one would guess, he was nervous about this meeting. Even though he worked with Harry just fine during the wars he didn't know how to handle this situation.

All he knew was that he wanted the raven haired Gryffindor, and he knew it wasn't just a passing infatuation or a sick obsession. There was something about the Hero that called out to him. Something that made him want to keep him safe, keep everything and everyone that wanted to hurt the smaller man away from him.

He knew, a part of him knew that his place was beside Harry and he would be damned if he allowed someone else to take that place; no matter the consequences.

"Lord Malfoy. Follow me." He looked at the house-elf and nodded after he swallowed over a lump in his throat.

"Show me the way." He said and followed after the frowning elf. They were soon in front of an open door and when he stepped in Draco's breath hitched in his throat.

Even though his back was turned on Draco, the Slytherin could say that Harry's been under a lot of stress lately.

Harry was still in very good shape, his muscled form outlined by the black clothes, but Draco noted the Gryffindor lost some weight and that his shoulders were hunched under a load of worries.

"Lord Malfoy, sir." Dobby spoke and Harry jumped around making Draco tense. In a second the emotions Draco caught in Harry's eyes vanished behind a shield of indifference, but Harry's body spoke a different story. He was nervous; very nervous.

Draco's fingers twitched from the need to take Harry into his arms and make sure no one ever touched the Gryffindor again.

"Lord Malfoy." Harry's voice was barely above a whisper. "Welcome." Draco nodded and noted the way Harry fisted his hands. Draco remembered Blaise saying something about Harry being in love with someone.

'Doesn't matter.' Draco thought. 'His place is beside me, and I will do everything to make sure he becomes mine.'

* * *

**Desperate I will crawl, waiting for so long.**  
**No love - there is no love.**

* * *

"Lord Potter." Draco said and entered further into the room noting how Harry had to stop himself from taking a step back. "I hope you are well." Draco said and Harry nodded his head shortly.

"As well as I can be." He said. "Please, take a seat. Dobby, please bring us some tea."

"There is no need, thank you." Draco said and Harry nodded his head, rubbing his hands against his hips in a nervous gesture.

The elf shot Draco a glare before he disappeared with a pop and Draco walked over to take a seat on the couch in front of the fireplace, noting the fire wasn't burning.

Now that he took notice, it was quite cold in the room.

"How have you been?" Harry asked taking a seat in the armchair in front of Draco. He folded his hands in his lap, his back straight as a board.

"I've been well. I've had a hard time clearing the name of my family, but I dare say I'm on a good path." Harry nodded.

"I hope that I managed to help you at least some by serving as your witness in court." Harry spoke, his voice tight. Draco frowned when he saw how shadowed Harry's eyes were. Was the Gryffindor sick?

"You did more then I've ever hoped, Harry." Draco frowned further when Harry winced at Draco calling him by his given name.

"You don't need to be so tense, Harry. I'm not here to hurt you." Draco found himself saying and saw Harry's hands fist so hard his knuckles turned white.

"You-you've changed." Harry said and Draco tried to give the smaller man a small smile. Harry's lips twitched and Draco felt a bit more at ease.

"You too, Harry, although I can't say for the better." He said honestly and Harry frowned. "You've lost a lot of weight." Draco said and Harry bowed his head slightly.

"I-I've been under a lot of stress lately. Hermione's been trying to make me eat more, but I just-"

"You don't have to apologize to me, Harry." Draco said and Harry bowed his head lower, his hands shivering in his lap. Draco suddenly felt a great need to go over to him, but something stopped him.

He thought he could ignore Blaise' words, but they came back with a vengeance.

_'…I know that he is in love with someone. I haven't heard the whole conversation, but I did hear him say that he loved someone to Granger and Weasley…'_

Draco shook his head, forgetting his best friend's words.

"You should calm down, Harry-"

"Stop that." Harry whispered and Draco started.

"Harry-"

"Stop addressing me so!" Harry snapped. Draco frowned.

"That's your name. I do believe that since we're going to be married soon we should throw away the formalities." He said and Harry's head snapped up and Draco felt like someone physically hit him when he looked in Harry's emotion filled eyes.

"How are we going to make this work, Draco? How do you believe this will look?" Harry spoke. "We were always rivals! We don't even know each other!" Draco frowned.

"I do want to get to know you, Harry. I know I want our marriage to be a real one, not only on paper."

"And how do you plan to make it work? For a marriage to work there has to be something more then acknowledgment among the partners-"

"Who says I only acknowledge you?" Draco asked and Harry snorted ironically.

"You acknowledge Harry Potter." He said with a sneer and despite the situation Draco couldn't help but think that it suited Harry in a way which only proved Draco's belief that Harry wasn't purely Gryffindor. "You don't know me."

"I want to get to know you, Harry." Draco said lowly and Harry winced. "I want to know you; not the image, not the illusion; you."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Harry rasped out, his eyes filled with desperation and Draco felt a steel hand grip his heart. "How can you look so-so calm and collected! You don't even care about me!" Harry said and stood up to walk over to the window, obviously not able to sit still anymore. Draco jumped on his feet throwing all the years of strict upbringing into the wind.

He didn't know why, but he knew that he wanted Harry by his side and to achieve that, even though it was out of character for him, he had to show Harry everything; his feelings, his thoughts and his desires.

"Because even though I don't know about love I know that we can make this work. For both of our sake."

"Why?" Harry shouted and looked at him.

"Because you're the only one beside Blaise and Pansy that stood by me." Draco spoke. "Because you never looked at me like I wasn't worth a thought. Because you showed me that even though my father was a disgraceful monster I wasn't one." Harry winced and pulled into himself.

"I only-"

"You deserve someone who can take care of you, Harry. You did so much for me; for everyone. You deserve someone who can give everything to you." Harry winced and took a small step back.

"And you can promise me that?" Harry asked. He was deathly pale and Draco feared Harry would break if he didn't calm down.

"Harry, please. You aren't well." He said. "Sit and try to calm down." Harry growled.

"Don't tell me to calm down! How can I calm down when my life is about to be ruined!" Draco suddenly paled when huge pain flared in his chest. 'Is this what it means to have your heart break?' He thought.

"You don't love me! How can you want to marry me when you know nothing about me and when you don't love me!"

"Because I know you're a good man. I know that you're kind and loving and that you have a heart of gold." Draco said ignoring the pain in his chest. Whoever Harry loved didn't deserve it if they allowed the Savior to reach this state of utter desperation. 'I will help you, Harry. I will make you mine and make you forget about that fool.' He decided and pushed back the pain in his chest.

"I'm a coward!" Harry rasped out and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling himself further in. "I'm nothing but a pitiful coward." Draco was by Harry's side in a matter of seconds. Harry gasped when Draco grasped his elbows in his hands and looked up, shock and fear shining in his eyes.

* * *

**Die for anyone - what have I become?**

* * *

"I don't want to hear you speak like that about yourself, do you hear me?" Draco spoke lowly. "You are the kindest, bravest person I know." He spoke.

"Why are you doing this? You've only ever hated me."

"I never hated you." Draco said and Harry pushed himself away from him.

"You always hated me!"

"I was jealous of you!" Draco shouted and Harry looked at him wide eyed. "I was jealous of your strength, the way you always managed to stay true to yourself, no matter what happened." Draco said, pouring his heart out. Harry bowed his head, wrapping his arms around his waist again.

"I'm not that way-"

"You are, Harry." Draco insisted. "You are." Harry snorted and Draco sighed.

"I don't want to trap you, Harry. I don't want to hurt you. I-I care for you." He said honestly and looked closely at Harry when said man chocked and shivered obviously.

"Stop this, Draco. Please." Harry whispered his eyes filling with tears. "Please. I can't do this. I thought I could, but I-" Suddenly his eyes dulled and Draco's heart stopped when Harry swayed.

"Harry?" He called when Harry started to fall. Draco caught him and wrapped his arms around Harry waist. "Damn it-Dobby!" He shouted and lifted Harry's too light body into his arms, carrying him over to the couch. The elf appeared beside him in a flash.

"Harry Potter, sir!" The elf shouted.

"Don't panic!" Draco snapped. "Bring me a wet, cold towel and a glass of water." He said and kneeled beside Harry. He gently brushed his fingers over Harry's forehead and the smaller man moaned.

Dobby popped back in with a glass of water and a basin with a few towels dipped in the water. He placed it on the table and stepped back.

"What is wrong with Harry Potter?" He asked as Draco took a towel and squeezed the water out.

"Stress, Dobby. Did he eat anything today?" Draco asked and gently wiped Harry's burning forehead.

"No, Lord Malfoy sir. Dobby tried to make him eat yesterday night and this morning but Harry Potter sir couldn't eat anything. He said he was too nervous about seeing you." Draco cursed under his breath.

"I'll call you if I need anything." Dobby nodded and with another look at Harry left.

"Damn it, Potter. You never could take care of yourself." Draco muttered and gently pressed the towed against Harry's slightly rosy cheeks and forehead.

Harry moaned and frowned.

"That's it. Come back to me." Draco whispered and felt his heart constrict when those emerald eyes opened to look at him in confusion.

"Draco?" Harry rasped out and tried to sit up only to have Draco put his hand on Harry chest to stop him.

"Easy. You fainted." He said. "Why didn't you eat anything?" He said and Harry frowned, sighing when Draco placed the towel on his forehead. 'His head must be splitting.' He thought when Harry moaned slightly.

"I-I couldn't; too nervous." Harry muttered and Draco snorted lightly.

"This is what I've been talking about. You need someone who'll remind you of your own health from time to time, since Granger and Weasley can't be here all the time." Harry opened his eyes weakly and looked at Draco.

"Why are you doing this, Draco?" Harry whispered, obviously too out of it to remember to call Draco by his title and surname.

"I told you; I want to take care of you." He said and Harry frowned.

"What when you tire of it? Will you leave me too?" Harry asked and Draco frowned.

"Did the one you love leave you? Is that why you can't accept me?" Draco asked and it was Harry's turn to frown.

"The one I love?" He asked and Draco sighed. He took a moment to dip the towel into the water and squeeze the excess water out as to buy himself the time to clear his thoughts.

"Blaise heard you during the war." Draco said. "He didn't hear the whole conversation but he did hear that you're in love with someone." He said and turned to place the towel on Harry's forehead. The raven haired man followed his moves with slightly drowsy eyes.

"Maybe it's good he didn't hear the whole conversation." He whispered and Draco swallowed over a lump in his throat.

"So, did he?" Draco asked and Harry sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"No. Maybe it wouldn't be this hard if he did. Maybe it wouldn't be this hard if he loved me as well." Draco frowned.

"Who is he?" He asked. "I can't think of anyone who wouldn't love you back." Harry snorted and looked at Draco making the Slytherin swallow over a lump in his throat at the look in Harry's eyes.

"Do you really think so, Draco? Because I can think of a man that could never love me the way I love him." Harry said and Draco frowned. 'Maybe I really don't have a chance.'

"Is he a Pureblood?" Draco asked and Harry chuckled.

"Yeah."

"So? There wouldn't be a problem with you being with him." Draco said.

"No. But the fact is that he could never love me. Even though he promises to care about me and for me; even though he said that he wants to be by my side. I don't know if I can let him." Harry said and Draco frowned in confusion.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to straddle him with my emotions. He would probably think my love to be silly." Harry said.

"Your love could never be silly, Harry." Draco said even though his heart was hurting. 'Is this what it means to give up on someone? Maybe I-maybe I really do love him?' He thought and even though it hurt, he felt good; he felt really good. "Whoever you love should consider himself the luckiest man on Earth." He said and Harry looked into his eyes.

* * *

**Something's just about to break.**

* * *

"Do you really think that?" Harry asked and Draco gave him a weak smile.

"If they don't love you, they don't deserve your love." He said and his voice broke. His breath hitched in his throat when Harry reached up and gently brushed a lock of hair away from Draco's eyes with his small, hot hand.

"If I let you, would you love me?" Harry whispered and Draco felt like someone kicked the air out of his lungs.

"Are you-"

"What if you were the man I was talking about?" Harry asked and with every word Draco felt like huge pieces of a mountain were falling off his shoulders. "What if you were the one I love-" Without a though Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry smack on the lips, shutting the smaller man up.

He moaned when he tasted Harry for the first time.

The smaller man moaned and Draco felt Harry's hand fist in the sleeve of his shirt. Harry's mouth opened invitingly and Draco leaned closer, leaning his elbow beside Harry's head and placing his other hand possessively on Harry's hip, squeezing lightly.

They parted, both breathless.

"Forever. Forever if you let me." Draco spoke, his words sounding like an oath. Harry let go of a shivering breath his eyes shining whether from the fever or from something else, Draco didn't know. All he knew was that Harry's eyes were shining brightly and that he never felt better.

"Even if I do something stupid?" Harry asked.

"I'll always be there to help you; whatever you do." Harry swallowed over a lump and reached up with his free hand to cup Draco's cheek.

"Why?" He asked. "Why would you do this?" Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry again.

"Because I want you. Because I know my place is beside you; I just know that." He spoke against Harry's lips and felt the smaller man shiver.

"Even if I come with a lot of baggage?" He asked and Draco chuckled against Harry's lips.

"We'll sort through it together. I have my own fair share of luggage to sort through." He said and felt Harry's hand, which was still fisted in his shirt ease. A shiver shook his body when Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face in Draco's neck.

"Can I find my place beside you?" Harry whispered and Draco wrapped his arms around Harry. He sat down on the couch, holding Harry close.

"You'll always have it, Harry; my lion." Draco spoke and felt Harry hug him tighter.

"Then let me stay like this." Harry whispered. "Let me stay like this forever." Draco smiled and nodded against Harry's head.

* * *

**I still try to find my place in the Diary off Jane.**

* * *

**THE END**

**Was it worth a review? I'll give you cake! :D**


	4. Girlfriend

**Girlfriend**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. One-shot inspired by the song(Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne).I suggest you listen to it while reading this fic.

**Summary**: Draco wants Harry to be his, but what of Ginny?

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco

* * *

"It's sickening." Draco growled for the hundredth time and made his friends roll their eyes discretely. They were Slytherins after all and there are some things you just don't do when you're a Slytherin, or you just don't let people see you do them.

But really, the way that Weasel hung on Potter's arm was disgusting.

Potter obviously didn't enjoy it, either.

"Well, face it, Dray. It's not like you can do anything about it." Pansy drawled. Draco looked at her with a raised eyebrow. A moment later a sly smirk appeared on his face.

"That's what you think." He growled and pushed away from the tree he's been leaning on.

"Bloody hell. He'll actually do it!" Blaise droned slightly surprised. Pansy giggled.

"This'll be fun to watch."

* * *

Draco smirked at the wondering looks people who were out in the courtyard threw at him, but at the moment he had eyes for one man and one man only; the man who will hopefully soon be his.

Really, what a man like Potter had to do with a sniveling little _bitch_? Potter needed someone on his own level; someone strong, intelligent, cunning. Someone like 'yours truly'.

Potter was every sane person's wet dream! The man was tall, had a body to kill for, the mind of a prankster, the grin of a flirt and had he mentioned the body to kill for? And _those eyes_; two viridian pools of emerald which shot right to your... _heart_.

* * *

**You're so fine I want you mine, you're so delicious.**  
**I think about you all the time you're so addictive.**

* * *

The group of Gryffindors around Potter and the _bitch_ looked wide-eyed at Draco as he walked beside them directly to Potter who was trying to lead a conversation with Granger and Ron but the little bitch just wouldn't shut up.

And Draco knew just how to remedy that.

"Hello, Potter!" Draco said with a sly grin and sat on the free place between Harry and the other 2/3-ds of the Golden Trio. For a second Potter stared at him in shock, but let no-one believe the man is a slow-catcher! A moment later a smirk covered Potter's features and Draco had to suppress a purr. ' A snake in a lion's skin. Delicious.'

"Hello, Malfoy. Fancy that you joined us." Harry drawled slyly. Draco chuckled.

"Yes, well. I was a little bored so I thought you'd entertain me some. You seem to be good at that."

* * *

**Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious  
and how, yeah, I'm a motherfucking princess.**

* * *

Draco shivered almost visibly when Harry laughed that all too familiar belly-laugh of his. The sound of pure fun, combined with Potter's raspy, deep voice, just made you think of all those nasty little things that voice would do to you in private.

'Down, Dray. Down boy!'

"Harry, what-"

"Hush, Ginevra, can't you see I'm talking?" Harry said and pulled his arm away from the bitch's grasp and Draco almost openly smirked at her. He saw Ron and Hermione shoot surprised (but not overly shocked) looks in Harry's direction.

"Bu-bu-but HARRY!"

"Sorry, darlin', amma steal 'im from you for a moment." Draco said to Ginny with a false apologizing look on his striking features. Draco could swear he heard Harry chuckle lowly.

* * *

**I can say you like me to an' you know I'm right.**

* * *

Ginny huffed in offence and Harry shook his head. Draco suppressed a grin at that. 'You are soooo mine.'

"Harry, don't ignore me!" Ginny whined and Harry rolled his eyes with a sigh. Draco smirked.

"Oh, come on, Ginevra, whining is so unbecoming a lady." He said and Harry shot him a smirk.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" He said slyly and Draco threw on an overly offended look and covered his heart with his hand.

"You wound me!" Harry laughed and Draco grinned. He cast a sideways glance at Ginny who huffed and turned her back on Harry and Draco.

Hermione and Ron exchanged amused glances while Harry tried to stifle his laughter.

"Well Draco, you walked right into that one." Harry said when he stopped laughing. Draco shrugged.

"At least I'm not a drama queen." He said, acting offence and Harry chuckled, making a shiver run down Draco's spine.

"You mean King." He said and his emerald eyes shone with mischief.

"Really now, your highness." Draco drawled. Harry gave him a sideways grin.

"Quite. I think you'd know if I was a queen." Draco chuckled.

"True, true. You'd need a King." Draco said with a challenging grin at Harry who rolled his eyes and threw a look at a pouting Ginny.

"I do believe I'm not quite qualified to be a queen." He said with a small growl.

Ginny huffed and turned around.

"Harry, stop ignoring me!" She said.

"Hm? Did you say something, Ginny?" Harry asked airily and Draco snickered. Hermione and Ron snickered as well, surprising Draco. 'The weaselette isn't exactly loved here. Good. Very good.'

* * *

**She's like so whatever,**  
**you could do so much better.**

* * *

"Harry! Why don't you pay attention to me! I'm your girlfriend!" She screeched, standing up and drawing the attention of everyone in the courtyard to them.

"Ginny, stop screeching and sit down." Harry growled and Draco had to control the urge to rub his hands together in glee. 'This is becoming interesting.'

"No, I won't! You've been ignoring me for weeks! What's wrong with you!" Ginny continued yelling and Harry made a sound in-between a growl and a sigh, before he slowly stood up.

"Come here." He growled through his teeth and pulled a struggling Ginny along. Draco watched them leave with a raised eyebrow. He turned and looked at Ron and Hermione.

"You won't stop him? He might hurt her." Draco said slyly. Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes.

"He won't hurt her, not really." She said and Ron nodded.

"He'll break up with her for sure this time." He said. "She had this coming a long time ago." Draco hid a satisfied grin behind an interested mask.

"Oh, really?"

'This is more then very good. This is perfect!'

* * *

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me.**  
**And even when you look away I know you think of me.**

* * *

Hermione cast him a suspicious look.

"What's that to you?" She asked and Draco tensed. He forgot how insightful the Muggle-born witch was.

"The whole school's talking about those two. You can ignore it only so much. And you must admit that Harry and I share a bond of good rivalry. You know; keep your friends close-"

"And your enemies closer?" Hermione finished inquiringly. Draco smirked.

"Quite right."

"Funny, Harry said the same thing about you a while ago." Hermione said putting away her light read. Draco practically turned into an ear.

"Did he now." He asked, faking disinterest. Obviously he was a poor actor because Hermione grinned at him and Ron chuckled.

"What's it worth to you?" Ron asked.

"What's what worth to me?" Draco asked trying to back track to safer grounds. The two Gryffindors wore suspiciously Slytherin grins on their faces.

"The information you want. What's it worth to you?" Ron said.

'Damn it. Am I that obvious?'

"What are you talking about? Potter and-"

"Harry is our friend. We know things about him no one else knows. We think we know what you're after and we're willing to help you, for a certain price." Hermione said and Draco swallowed. 'What have I gotten myself in to.'

"And what is the price?" He asked. He was a Slytherin and a Slytherin never backs up from a challenge. Unless it's life threatening. Slytherins are known for their self-preservation instincts, after all.

"Nothing too difficult." Hermione said. "All you have to do is help us acquire an item of questionable legality." Draco raised an eyebrow at the witch.

"That's all?" He asked and Hermione nodded.

"Easy as pie." She said. "Will you do it?"

"As long as it isn't a creature." Hermione nodded and Ron grinned. "Now, what is this information which is worth betraying the trust of your best friend?" Draco asked.

"He'll be thanking us later." Hermione said and waved Draco off. Draco raised an interested eyebrow. 'Gryffindors are just full of surprises."

"Well then, spit it out!" He said and Hermione grinned.

"Harry's been interested in you for years now. They only reason he's been with Ginny for the past year and a half is because everyone's been expecting that of him and she's been badgering him on and on about it for months before he gave in." She said and Draco was sure his mind blacked out for a moment.

"He-isn't he straight?" Hermione and Ron laughed at him.

"He's bi." Hermione said in-between giggles.

"Oh."

"Very eloquent of you, Malfoy." Ron said. Draco swallowed.

"Erm-I think I'll just go now." He said, stood up and walked away.

* * *

**I know you talk about me all the time again and again.**

* * *

"Harry likes me. Harry _likes_ me.' Draco's mind was running in circles and all of a sudden a huge grin took over his face. He didn't care if anyone saw him. He felt larger then life. 'HE LIKES ME!'

* * *

"Oy, Potter!" Draco shouted over to Harry when he saw the other teen walk by him on his way from the quidditch-pitch. Harry turned and looked at him. Draco saw surprise in Harry's eyes but it was soon replaced with mild amusement.

"You look a bit winded." Harry said and walked over. Draco swallowed over a lump. Harry towered over him for a good few inches and the adrenalin was still pumping through his veins. It was increasingly hard to suppress the blush which desperately wanted to come out on his face.

"Y-yeah. I was taking a flight." Draco said and Harry gave him a knowing 'ah'.

"So. How did it go with the youngest Weasley?" Draco asked and Harry gave a frustrated sigh.

"She's convinced we're meant to be together. I don't think she understands the meaning of 'I-don't-want-to-be-with-you' quite well." Draco chuckled. "I don't think I heard the last word from her." Harry said with a frustrated growl.

"Well. She'll give up eventually, won't she?" Draco asked and looked up at Harry who huffed in irony.

"Eventually? Yes. Soon? No." Draco chuckled.

"Really, Potter. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know." Draco was surprised when Harry answered him honestly. His voice was void of anger and frustration. Draco could hear only heartfelt self-questioning in Harry's voice. "I think-I thought I'd just go along with everything. I mean, I just beat Voldemort and I guess I was just tired. I didn't know what I wanted to do with myself. So I went along with whatever people wanted of me. Stupid right?" Draco looked at Harry and they stopped and turned to face each other, even though Harry looked everywhere but at Draco.

"Everyone has the right to be stupid every once in a while." Harry looked at Draco with surprise written over his face. "Even the great _Harry Potter_ is allowed to be a kid occasionally." Draco said and smirked at Harry who laughed out loud.

"Really, now. I can be a kid?" Harry said and Draco realized the taller teen was getting dangerously close. All of a sudden Draco was very aware of his surroundings. They were by the lake and he was slowly being backed up against a willow tree.

* * *

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger,**  
**'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better.**

* * *

"W-well, not a kid, per sei." Draco stuttered and winced when his back hit the tree. Harry towered over him and those emerald eyes bore straight into his soul. 'Thank Merlin he got rid of those horrendous glasses.'

"You sure? Because I sure don't feel like a kid right now." Draco swallowed with difficulties. Harry's firm body was close, so very close, and yet still not touching.

"No, not a kid. Definitely not a kid."

* * *

**There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in.**  
**She's so stupid what the hell were you thinkin'?**

* * *

Harry's warm breath tickled Draco's lips and his breath hitched in his throat. He couldn't think straight and his heart was beating loudly in his hears. Harry's right hand rested on Draco's left wrist, while Harry's left hand cupped Draco's cheek. He passed over Draco's trembling lower lip with his thumb and Draco took in a sharp breath.

"You're not moving away?" Harry muttered.

"I don't want to move away." Harry chuckled lowly and Draco swore he could feel it vibrate in his chest. Warmth pooled in his lower regions and he blushed heavily. Harry came closer and brushed his nose against Draco's left cheek, along his chin, until he raised his head slightly and brushed his lips over Draco's in a fleeting, butterfly touch.

"Stop teasing." Draco breathed out and Harry's lips pulled into a smile.

"Yes, my queen." And before Draco could protest Harry's lips covered his in a kiss which shook Draco's very core. It was more than he could have ever imagined. He felt his knees mutinying on him and, had Harry not held him up by pressing him against the tree with his muscled body, he would have fallen to the ground.

His fingers entangled in Harry's wild, raven locks and he moaned into the kiss feeling Harry's hands on his hips.

"Wow." Draco breath out when they parted and Harry leaned his cheek against Draco's temple, his breath brushing against Draco's ear with every soft exhale.

"Yeah. Wow." Draco shivered and his hands fisted on Harry's shoulders.

"Now I know why Ginny doesn't want to let you go." Draco whispered, trying to get a grip over himself.

* * *

**Hey, hey, you, you! I don't like your girlfriend!**

* * *

"It was never like this with her. It just never felt right to kiss her like that." Draco smiled and felt his heart warm up.

"Good." He whispered. "Does this mean-"

"Only if you want it to." Harry said and moved back slightly to look down at Draco. Draco looked up in Harry's scorching eyes and swallowed hard.

* * *

**No way, no way; I think you need a new one.**

* * *

"Do you?" Harry smiled and gently caressed Draco's cheek with his index finger.

* * *

**Hey, hey, you, you! I could be your girlfriend!**

* * *

"Yeah. I do." Draco smiled and nodded.

"Me too."

* * *

**Later…**

* * *

"Damn. I completely forgot about Granger and Weasley." Draco muttered and Harry looked down at him.

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Draco looked up from his resting place on Harry's chest.

"They kind of sold me a bit of information in exchange for a favor." Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco.

"You made a deal with Ron and Hermione?" Draco gave Harry a sheepish grin. "Was it worth it?" The sheepish grin turned into a sultry one and he threw one leg over Harry's waist straddling the smugly smirking teen.

"You tell me." Draco said and leaned down to kiss his new boyfriend. He felt Harry's reaction and grinned into the kiss. 'To me it sure was.'

* * *

**THE END**

**Cute, wasn't it?**


	5. Home Again

**Home Again**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. One-shot inspired by the song Home again sung by Josh Groban. I suggest you listen to it while reading this fic.

**Summary**: Harry and Draco parted ways not long after the war was over. Harry left everything behind and went to find himself. He never forgot his love for Draco, but what will become of it? After all- distance makes the heart grow colder.

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai, OOC and slight angst. ENJOY!

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco

* * *

**(Harry's POV)**

* * *

It's been two years. Two years since I packed my bags and left. Two years since I told you I couldn't go on the way I was. Two years since I last saw you.

You sent me letters at least once a month telling me how things were going, how everyone was, but I had no courage to respond. When everything comes down on it, I'm just a coward.

I'm afraid of coming back; afraid to face you, afraid of what would happen.

I want to see you so much. I want to hold you. I want to kiss you.

I want you.

And yet something's holding me back.

* * *

**There's a bus that leaves at 8:15 and another one at 10.**

**Should I climb aboard, risk everything and ride it to the end?**

* * *

I changed. I'm not the man you once knew; the man you fell in love with.

And I'm afraid.

Would you love me the way I am now?

In your letters, you're asking me to come back. You say you miss me. You say you still love me and it hurts so much.

I wonder if I could be the man you deserve. I wonder if I could be everything you need me to be. I wonder.

Would you want me the way I am now?

Not long after your last letter I found myself at an airport. The last flight of the day for London. Should I go? Should I come back? Should I take that chance?

* * *

**Watch the hills like roller coasters, up against the sky.  
And wish that you were here by me, so close that I could die.**

* * *

My heart was beating in my ears. I wanted to go back. I wanted to see you.  
And that was all it took. A few hours later I was on the plane. And on my way back home.

* * *

**(Draco's POV)**

* * *

I looked at the latest letter I started to write. It was getting harder to find the words to say. I missed him. I missed him so much.

I wanted him back.

I wanted him beside me.

I wanted him to hold me, touch me, kiss me.

I wanted him to love me the way he did.

I love him so much. But I'm afraid. Blaise and Pansy kept telling me to write to him. None of the letters ever came back so he must have been getting them.

I knew why he didn't write back.

Or at least I thought I knew why.

Harry will always be Harry.

Always insecure, always aiming to please everyone.

Always putting others before himself.

I know he's afraid of me on some level.

And it hurts.

It hurts because it feels like he doesn't trust me. He doesn't trust me to keep loving him. He believes I will leave him.

But I would never be able to.

I love him too much to do so.

I don't know how to prove that to him without having him here with me. I just hope that the letters I sent to him will bring him back to me one day.

I hope.

* * *

**(Third POV)**

* * *

Draco sighed as he walked down the street. The unfinished letter was still on his mind. He was still wondering on what to write.

His heart was heavy and his mind was unsettled. He wanted to be with Harry so much that it actually hurt.

He stopped when he passed beside a small Jewelry. Two wedding bands caught his eye. A heavy sigh escaped his lips and he looked up. What he saw made his heart stop.

On the other side of the street, dressed in a ragged coat, his hair wild and untamed as ever, if only a little longer, with his eyes shinning like two emerald jewels, was Harry.

Time seemed to have stopped as Draco tried to make his heart beat and to keep on breathing. When a small, hesitant smile crossed Harry's lips, Draco's legs moved on their own.

He ran over, his heart beating in his ears.

'Harry, Harry, Harry.' Was echoing in his mind, and everything burst in a flash of light when he jumped into Harry's awaiting arms.

"You're back, you're back, you're really back." He felt Harry tense and pull him closer.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, love."

"It doesn't matter!" Draco pulled back and looked up in Harry's clouded eyes. "I don't care what happened, I don't care what you're afraid of. I have been waiting for you to come back and I-I love you so much." He gasped out. Tears just wouldn't stop running down his cheeks and Harry wiped them away with all the gentleness of the world.

"Even though I've changed? I'm not the man I used to be, Draco. I'm not-"

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes! Gods, yes."

* * *

**I remembered everything; every window pane.  
Every word came back to me the way it used to be.**

* * *

"Then stay." He croaked out. "Stay and love me." Harry swallowed and looked down at Draco.

"For as long as you'll have me." Draco smiled through his tears and cupped Harry's cheeks pulling him down into a scorching kiss.

"Can I have you forever?" He asked and Harry chuckled through tears of his own.

"Yes, you can have me forever." Draco smiled and pulled Harry into a hug. The taller man held him close and for the first time in two years their hearts were at peace.

"Good. That's good."

* * *

**Then I saw your face across the street  
And my heart was home again.**

* * *

**THE END**

**I think I actually had tears in my eyes when I wrote this.**


	6. I Think It's Not To Be

**I Think It's Not To Be**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. The chapter was inspired by 'Sally's song' from 'Nightmare before Christmas'.

**Warning**: Slash, angst, character death, OOC

**Summary**: Having almost killed Draco by accident, Harry leaves to kill Voldemort on his own. Will he survive to come back to Draco?

**Pairing**: Draco x Harry

* * *

"Harry? Are you alright?" Distant emeralds met worried mercury eyes. Draco took a seat beside Harry on the edge of the Astronomy tower. Harry looked away at the distant horizon. The sun was setting.

"Harry?" Draco urged, but Harry didn't look back at him.

"I'm just thinking." Harry whispered and Draco frowned. In the passed month Harry pulled into himself a lot and Draco was worried. 6 months ago, when Draco joined them after refusing the Mark, after a fierce fight between the two in which a lot of things were said and a lot of curses were fired, they were forced to work together. They trained together and soon learned things about each other that pulled them together.

Draco felt like he was the only one who saw the change in Harry, the only one who was worried and that worried him even more.

* * *

**I sense there's something in the wind. It feels like tragedy's at hand.**

* * *

"Harry talk to me. Please." He pleaded and Harry sighed.

"Something's wrong, Draco." He said.

"I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong, Harry."

"Voldemort is silent, Dray; too silent." Harry said and Draco suppressed a shiver. "I haven't had a vision from him in months and now the raids stopped. It feels like a quiet before the storm." Draco swallowed over a lump and frowned when he noticed Harry scratching his already irritated knuckles; a nervous habit he picked up recently. He took Harry's hand in his and the raven looked at him with a small confused frown.

"Stop doing that. You're hurting yourself." He said and pulled out a handkerchief, wrapping Harry's bloodied hand in it.

"Dray?" Harry inquired softly.

"Everything will be alright, Ry." Draco said and felt Harry shiver beside him. "Everything will be alright."

* * *

**The worst is just around the bend.**  
**And does he notice my feelings for him?**

* * *

Draco walked over to the end of the Gryffindor table where Harry sat alone, separated from everyone.

"Morning." He said softly and took a seat beside Harry who looked up from his barely touched meal, giving him an empty smile.

"You coming to training tonight?" Draco asked and Harry nodded.

"Yes. Dumbledore asked me to come earlier." Draco nodded and piled his plate with food.

"Me too. I wonder what he wants." Harry shrugged and nibbled on a piece of toast. Draco's eyes fell on Harry's bandaged hand.

"You've scratched it again." Draco grumbled and Harry blushed slightly.

"Sorry. I couldn't stop myself." He muttered. Draco snorted but frowned when Harry hissed and gripped his forehead.

"I have to see Severus. See you later." Harry mumbled out and stood up. Draco frowned when saw a drop of blood roll down Harry's cheek.

"Harry?" He called and his eyes widened when Harry's knees met the floor. "Harry!" He shouted and ran over. Every head in the hall turned to look at them and the professors stood up.

Draco fell on his knees in front of Harry, grasping his elbows in his hands.

"Harry, look at me!" He shouted.

"Dray. Move." Harry grunted trying to stand up.

"Harry-"

"Move!" And in that moment Harry's magic went wild and he screamed in pain. Draco was pushed away by Harry' magic as the professors halted in their step. Harry's magic was spinning wildly around him as he gripped his head with his hands, screaming in pain.

"Harry!" Draco shouted and tried to run over only to be stopped by Severus.

"Draco, stay back!" Severus shouted but Draco shot him an incredulous look.

"Sev', let me go! He needs help!" In that moment a wave of wild magic shook the castle and the students screamed running to the back of the Great Hall. "Harry!" Draco shouted.

"Stay back, Draco!" Severus shouted but Draco tore away from him and ran to Harry's side only to be pushed back by Harry's magic.

* * *

**And will he see how much he means to me?**

* * *

'STAY AWAY!' He heard a desperate shout in his mind and growled lowly. Ignoring Severus and everyone else he steeled himself and started to push through the wild magic dancing around Harry. He ignored the cuts it inflicted on him. He ignored the pain in his limbs, cursing Harry's idiocy.

"You are not facing this alone, you bloody Gryffindork." He growled. "I'm not leaving you alone!" He shouted and fell on his knees in front of Harry, managing to take a hold of Harry's head, raising the raven's head up. His throat constricted when he saw blood flowing from the corners of Harry's eyes, his nose and the blood flowing down Harry's neck, coming from his ears.

"Harry? Harry, looked at me!" He shouted, although his heart was filled with fear. "Damn it." He cursed.

"Dray?" Harry rasped out and his eyes snapped open making Draco's eyes widen when he was faced with two snake-like, crimson, hate filled orbs. "Run." Harry rasped out. In that moment Harry's magic lashed out and everything burst into light.

* * *

Draco woke up with a groan realizing he was in the hospital wing almost immediately. He looked around and saw Severus by his bedside with a displeased look on his face.

"Sev? What's wrong?" Draco asked, trying to sit up.

"You should lie still." Severus said. "You hit your head quite hard." Severus said and Draco frowned.

"Sev. What. Happened." He stressed out and Severus sighed.

"The Dark Lord tried to posses Harry. We think that the Dark Lord was saving his strength for the past months, thinking he could possess Harry and win the war that way. It seems Harry proved to be stronger than him after all. His magic lashed out and he threw Voldemort out of his mind. The backlash threw you away." Draco frowned.

"Where is Harry? What happened to him?" The man swallowed and looked at the ground.

"Severus, what happened?" Draco snapped.

"Mr. Potter vanished two days ago. Minerva was with him. She left for a few minutes and when she came back he was gone." Draco's breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened.

"No. This can't be." He muttered. Severus looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Draco." Severus said. "I'm afraid that Harry left."

* * *

"Dumbledore, we have to go after him!" Draco shouted and slammed his fist against Dumbledore's table.

"Mr. Malfoy. There are people looking for Mr. Potter as we speak. You are on Voldemort's hit list. We can't risk your safety."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY BLOODY SAFETY!" Draco shouted. "Harry is somewhere out there! For all we know he could have gone after Voldemort himself! He's about to do something extremely stupid and we have to stop him NOW!"

"Mr. Malfoy-"

"Dumbledore!" The door of Dumbledore's office slammed open and Shacklebolt and Tonks ran in. "The Ministry detected a backlash of monstrous amounts of magic in the area of Little Hangleton." Kingsley gasped out and Draco's breath hitched in his throat.

"Can they tell-"

"Voldemort and Potter." The moment Kingsley said that Draco, not waiting for anyone, ran out of the office and for the apparation point only one thought in his mind;

'I have to get to Harry! I have to help him!'

* * *

**HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED DEAD!**

**BOY-WHO-LIVED FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE!**

Draco gazed uninterested at the front page of the Prophet. He looked at the hospital bed Harry lay in and his heart broke all over again. He was first to reach Little Hangleton and in the mass of bodies from Death Eaters who were caught in the backlash of magic he found the prone body of the Savior.

* * *

**What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then?**

* * *

Even now people were celebrating the fall of Voldemort. The streets were covered with people, but Draco couldn't find the strength to join them. He couldn't force himself to leave Harry's side.

* * *

**And though I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud,**  
**try as I may it doesn't last.**

* * *

The young Savior was in a bad shape. His body was mostly healed, but his magical core was in ruins.

Draco sighed and sat on the bed beside Harry. He took the smaller man's hand in his bigger, warmer ones and looked at Harry's indrawn face.

He remembered how warm Harry used to be on touch; when magic used to fluctuate so hard that his skin was almost burning with it. Now it wasn't even a shadow of it.

"Dray?" Said man jumped up and looked at Harry's face when his eyes started to open slowly.

"Ry! You-you're awake!" Draco said happily. Without a thought he hugged Harry tightly and shivered when Harry returned his hug, although weakly.

"Dray, what-"

"You did it, Ry." Draco whispered in Harry's hair. "You did it. You killed him. We won!" He said and felt Harry shiver in his arms. He pulled back and looked at Harry only to frown. Something was strange; something wasn't right. Although Harry's head was turned in his direction his eyes; his eyes that were fixed the moment they started training with Dumbledore were unfocused and Draco's heart sunk.

"Dray?"

"Harry, can you-can you see me?" He whispered and Harry's breath hitched in his throat.

"I-I thought-I-I can't see anymore." Harry whispered and Draco's eyes widened. "Didn't-didn't Severus tell you?" Harry asked and Draco's breath hitched in his throat.

"How do you mean that?" Draco asked lowly. Harry's eyes widened and he tensed.

"When Voldemort tried to possess me, I-my magic lashed out on my body." Draco growled.

"You mean to tell me that you went alone to face Voldemort? Blind?" He rasped out and Harry paled.

"I-he challenged me! I used our link to apparate myself there. My magic helped me to see-" Harry stuttered out and Draco growled.

"ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE!" He shouted and got on his feet. "YOU COULD HAVE DIED! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

"Dray-" Harry whimpered and reached for Draco, but the Slytherin didn't see it in his rage.

"You are a bloody idiot, Harry James Potter!" Draco shouted as he paced the room. "You are a BLOODY FUCKING IDIOT!"

"Dray!"

"After everything we went through together, the training, the missions-"

"Draco, please!" Harry screamed out in tears and Draco stopped in his rant to look at the smaller man who was on the verge of falling out of bed. All the anger Draco felt suddenly vanished and he ran over to fall on his knees in front of Harry.

The raven reached out blindly for him, tears running down his pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry-I'm so sorry, lion." Draco whispered gently wiping the tears off of Harry's cheeks.

"Please. I can't-I can't see you, Dray, please don't leave." Draco felt tears sting at his eyes at the fear he felt radiating from Harry.

"I'm sorry, Ry. I'm just-why didn't you wait for me? Why didn't you tell Dumbledore?" Draco asked. Harry whimpered.

"Voldemort. He was telling me he would possess me again; that this time he would kill you and everyone else. I couldn't-I couldn't think. I used everything I had to apparate to him. I wanted him dead. I wanted him gone so that he could never hurt you." Draco choked on whatever he wanted to say and leaned his forehead against Harry's.

"You stupid, stupid Gryffindor." He pressed out and held Harry tightly. "You stupid, lovable fool." Harry choked out a laugh and Draco couldn't stop a hysterical one from escaping him.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I just couldn't-"

"I know. I would have done the same." Draco whispered and looked at Harry who smiled at him weakly. "I would have done the same for you." Harry clumsily reached for him to cup his face. Draco turned his head to the side to place a loving kiss on the middle of Harry's callused hand.

"I would have done the same for you."

* * *

"What happens now, Dray?" Harry asked. They were yet to be checked by anyone. Draco was lying on the bed beside Harry, holding the smaller man close.

"You're celebrated as a savior. People will want to see you; everyone will want to meet you." Draco said and felt Harry tense against him. He frowned and looked at Harry's pale face.

"I don't want that." Harry whispered.

"And what do you want?" Draco asked seriously, turning slightly to be able to look at Harry. Harry whimpered but calmed when Draco placed a calming hand on his hip, gently rubbing it.

"I want to leave." Harry whispered moving closer to Draco. "I don't want to stay here. I don't want to be celebrated. But where?" He whimpered and Draco pulled him close so that Harry could hide his face in Draco's chest.

"I'll think of something, alright?" Draco spoke warmly. "Leave everything to me, okay? I'll take care of everything. I'll take care of you." Harry shivered and pushed himself closer to Draco.

"Thank you, my dragon." He whispered. "Thank you."

* * *

**BOY-WHO-LIVED FELL TO HIS INJURIES**

**THE WIZARDING WORLD IN TEARS FOR ITS SAVIOR**

* * *

"Yes, we've settled just fine." Harry raised his head when he heard another pair of footsteps coming down the hall with Draco. His magic was slowly recovering, but it still wasn't even half as strong as it was, it would take a lot of rest for it to fully recover.

"Good. The Wizarding World is dressed in black. We've managed to convince everyone that Harry is truly dead. The only ones who know it's not so are Dumbledore, Minerva and myself." Harry smiled when he felt two hands settle on his shoulders and he looked in the general direction of Severus.

"Thank you, professor. I don't know where Dray and I would be if it weren't for you and professor Dumbledore."

"Think nothing of it, Harry." Severus said and Harry smiled at the warmth in his once hated professor's voice. "All you have to think about now is getting better. You and Draco are safe here."

"Thank you again. If there's anything we can do-" Draco started and Severus shook his head.

"Write once in a while so we know how you're doing." Severus said. "That will be enough." Harry and Draco nodded.

"Alright. Will you stay for dinner? Harry is teaching me how to make Yorkshire pudding." Severus snorted.

"I'm expected at Hogwarts tonight for dinner so I'll have to decline." Harry stood up with Draco's help.

"I'm happy you're alright, professor. We'll stay in contact." Harry said and offered Severus his hand. Severus accepted it in a firm handshake, pleased to feel some strength returning into his former student's body.

"Remember to do so. Goodbye." He said and after shaking hands with Draco left their little loft in east Manhattan. When they heard the door close, Draco turned Harry around and pulled him into a loose embrace.

"I don't think Severus was overjoyed with the idea of me cooking." He said and Harry smiled up at him.

"He doesn't know what he's missing out on." Harry said and Draco snorted.

"I have to admit that without your explicit instructions I would be a disaster in the kitchen." Harry chuckled.

"Maybe." He whispered and tilted his head back slightly. Draco leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on Harry's lips, shivering when Harry moaned into the kiss and pressed closer to Draco's strong body.

"What say you we skip dinner and move right over to dessert?" Draco asked lowly and Harry moaned.

"That is a very, very good idea. I think it's the best idea you've ever had." Harry muttered against Draco's lips and the taller blonde grinned.

"Kitchen, Living room or the Bedroom; although we have yet to christen the bathroom." Draco said and Harry giggled. "I say we fill up that Jacuzzi and enjoy ourselves a bit."

"It's a deal." Harry said and pulled Draco into a scorching kiss, making the taller man growl in warning. Harry grinned into the kiss and Draco grabbed Harry's firm behind pulling him close and up so that Harry had to wrap his legs around Draco's waist and hold on tight.

"Screw the Jacuzzi." Draco growled and placed Harry on the table. "Maybe tomorrow." He attacked Harry's neck with the vigor of a starving man turning Harry's laughter into moans.

"Yes. Maybe tomorrow."

* * *

**THE END**

**Did you like it? A bit of drama, a bit of angst and a lovely little story.**

**THE END**

**Cute, wasn't it?**


	7. Lament For The End

**Lament For The End**

* * *

**Warnings**: Character death, angst, implied slash, OOC

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. One-shot inspired by the song 'Gollum's song' from the album 'The lord of the Rings - The Two Towers'. I suggest you listen to it while reading this fic.

**Summary**: The end of the War the way I imagined it while listening to the song. I hope you'll enjoy!

**Pairing**: Implied Harry/Draco

* * *

Dull emerald eyes stared sightlessly at the horizon. A red sun was rising, a red dawn. Today it will be the end of all things.

* * *

**Where once was light, now darkness falls.**

* * *

"General Potter?"

Harry turned around and looked at the Auror. The man looked just as weary as everyone else; just as sick and tired of the damned war.

"We're ready, sir. We're waiting for your orders." He said and Harry nodded.

"Let's go then."

* * *

**Where once was love, love is no more**

* * *

Dressed in dragon hide war clothes, Harry looked like a true warrior. The Gryffindor sword was at his hip, his wand in hand, his hair dancing in the wind and eyes blazing a righteous anger.

Behind him were his soldiers; men and women of almost all ages.

In front of him was Voldemort and his own army.

"It ends today, Tom." Harry said. The air was thick with magic. As much as people on both sides were tired, that much more they were angry and willing to put their lives down to finally end this.

Insane crimson eyes stared at Harry with reluctant respect.

"You were a worthy opponent, Potter; I'll admit that. But you're right. This ends today!"

* * *

The sky darkened and rain fell. Lightning cracked the sky, making it almost impossible to hear the screams and cries around him.

'Survive.' He thought. 'Survive to end this! Survive to finish this once and for all!'

* * *

**These tears we cry are falling rain,**

**For all the lies you told us - the hurt the blame.**

* * *

Harry knew naught anymore who was friend or foe. His goal was to reach Voldemort who was now avoiding him, mocking him, baiting him.

He cut down anyone that attacked him, not caring for the small fish, aiming for the man that destroyed everything, that took everything from him.

"Stop running, Tom! How much longer do you intent to avoid the inevitable!" Harry shouted and cut down the Death Eater that tried to stop him and Harry lost sight of Voldemort as the snake-like man's mad laughter echoed over the battlefield. Harry growled and his eyes flashed in anger. His magic was cracking on his skin. He was angry and he no longer cared what would later be of him.

Voldemort will fall.

* * *

**So in the end I'll be what I will be.**  
**No loyal friend was ever there for me.**

* * *

"TOM!" Harry's voice thundered over the battlefield and fired at Voldemort who raised a shield not a moment too late. The mad man cackled although there was a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Dark magic, Mr. Potter? Tsk, tsk, tsk." Harry glared at him and Voldemort's smile vanished.

"You won't walk out of here, Tom. You will die." He said and got ready. "And if I have to tear my soul apart to make it happen, then I will!"

* * *

**Now we say goodbye.**  
**We say you didn't try.**

* * *

A curse for a curse, a hex for a hex; it seemed it went on forever. Harry knew he should be tired, but he wasn't. He knew he should have already faltered, but he didn't; he couldn't. He had a debt to collect and he would.

"Tell me, Potter!" Voldemort shouted with an insane smile. "How did it feel to be betrayed by your closest friend? A Weasley at that!" Harry frowned and fired the strongest blasting hex he could muster. Voldemort was blown back despite the shield and stumbled in shock.

"Ron was deceived by your promises, it was his own fault. But this is between you and me, Tom. It's time we end this!"

* * *

**These tears you cry have come too late.**  
**Take back the lies - the hurt, the blame.**

* * *

"Stop running!" Harry roared and slashed down another Death Eater, foolish enough to come between him and his prey. "No more taunting, no more running." Voldemort stopped and deflected another curse. He was breathing with difficulties, he was tired, but Harry wasn't any better.

"Both of us could go like this forever, Tom. What say you we finish this; once and for all." Voldemort gave Harry a nasty grin and raised his wand.

"You were a great opponent, Potter. Die with the knowledge I will honor your memory; after killing what is left of what you hold dear!"

Harry's mind went blank. All there was, was the stream of green light rushing at him. His wand glowed as black as night and he was chanting in his head.

He ducked just in time and with one last push of speed he rushed at Voldemort. All he saw was the look of complete shock on Voldemort's face as the sealing curse hit him.

He didn't even see when Harry unsheathed Gryffindor's sword. The gurgling gasp which left Voldemort's lips when the blade cut his head clean off seemed the have echoed over the battlefield.

It was over.

* * *

**And you will weep when you face the end alone.**

* * *

Next time he opened his eyes he was alone in the hospital wing, feeling for all it was worth like an empty box. He sat up and looked at his hands.

It was over; it was done.

So what now?

* * *

**You are lost; you can never go home.**

* * *

"Severus! SEVERUS!" Said man and what was left of the Order startled when Madam Pomphrey ran into the headmaster's office.

"What is it, Poppy?" The woman looked out of herself.

"Mr. Potter-he's gone!"

* * *

A search was started right away, but they didn't have to go far. They found Harry's prone body at the graveyard behind Hogwarts. There were 5 graves there. Two belonged to Lilly and James Potter respectively, one to Albus Dumbledore, one to Hermione Granger, and one to Draco Malfoy.

The 5 Heroes of the Wizarding world. Harry's body was beside Draco's grave. There were no signs of life and his wand lay broken beside him.

Severus moved forward with a heart felt sigh and picked Harry up. They checked him over. There were no traces of poison or magic. His heart just gave up.

Two days later they buried him beside Draco's grave. It seemed the very nature and magic grieved together with the Wizarding world at the loss of their young Savior. Beside the other five tomb-stones another one was placed. This is what it said:

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**  
**A savior, a friend, a brother, a hero.**  
**May he find peace in death for he found none in life.**  
**May his soul watch over us and may he know that his sacrifice was not in vain.**  
**May he be remembered forever.**

* * *

**You are lost, you can never go home.**

* * *

**THE END**

**I actually cried.**


	8. Line Between Love And Hate

**Line Between Love And Hate**

* * *

**Warnings**: slash, OOC, non-canon, violence, angst, language

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. One-shot inspired by the song 'I hate everything about you' by 'Three Days Grace'. I suggest you listen to it while reading this fic.

**Summary**: Harry has been beaten and forced to sleep with Draco. What happens when Ron finds out?

**Pairing**: Draco/Harry

* * *

Harry slammed the door closed when he entered the dorm and went directly for the bathroom. He didn't know who he hated more at that moment; himself or Draco.

He scrubbed Draco's scent off of himself and returned to the bedroom. With a growled 'goodnight' he pulled his drapes closed and put up silencing charms. He lied under the cover not knowing what hurt more; the bruises or his wounded pride.

'Why? Why do I go to him every night? Why do I let him do this?' He thought. 'Why do I let him hurt me?'

* * *

**Every time we lie awake**  
**After every hit we take.**

* * *

Every night it's the same. Every night Harry meets up with Draco in a secret room; every night Draco uses him and then leaves. Leaves him to gather his broken and battered body and hurt pride.

Not even once did he stay behind, not even once did he touch Harry with even a sample of gentleness.

So why? Why does he go to him? Why can't he quit?

No matter how hard Harry tries to avoid him in the hallways, tries to keep close to his friends; no matter how hard he tries to stay away from him, Harry knows Draco would find him.

He can't avoid him forever.

* * *

**I hate everything about you!**  
**Why do I love you?**

* * *

"Same place, same time, Potter. Don't be late." Draco spoke from behind Harry in the hallway and in that moment something in Harry just broke. He waited until he knew Draco was far enough and then he ran.

He ran deep into the forest, tears of frustration, of pain, of anger and fear streaming down his cheeks. He ran until he couldn't run anymore, and then he collapsed on the hard ground and cried.

Cried for himself; for his weakness.

He cried for being unable to stop loving the man who was hurting him.

For he loved Draco.

He loved him before, when Draco wasn't hurting him; at least not physically, and he loved him now. Even though every night another piece of him was broken.

* * *

Harry woke up in the hospital bed. He felt lightheaded and weak, his mouth was dry and it felt like his brain was made out of cotton. He couldn't detect any pain in his whole body and tried to remember what happened. He remembered nothing since he pulled himself back to Hogwarts to meet Draco.

The moment he tried to remember what happened light, blinding white light flashed behind his eyes and he lurched forward.

The moment he did he leaned to the side and grabbed the trash can beside his bed to empty his stomach. When he was done heaving he practically hung on the side of the bed and then it hit him-he couldn't move his legs.

"Merlin, Harry!" He started hyperventilating and whined in fear when he felt those familiar, feared arms wrap themselves around him and pull him up. He was gathered against a strong chest, his arms pressed to his own chest and two muscled arms holding him in place, crossed over his own arms to hinder his tries to escape.

"Harry, calm down. If you don't calm down you're going to hurt yourself." Draco's voice, calming and gentle whispered in his ear, but Harry heard none of that.

"Let me go, please, let me go, I'm begging you, let me go!"

"Harry, listen to me! You had a very bed concussion, you're heavily bumped and bruised and both your legs were broken. Madam Pomphrey had to numb your legs so that you could properly rest while she re-grew your bones." Harry was still mumbling for Draco to let him go while Draco explained. He was afraid; he was so afraid.

"Shhh, love, please, calm down. You're safe. I swear on my life you're safe. I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sorry for not stopping him. I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"Malfoy-"

"So this is where you've been disappearing to." Harry turned around to see Ron on the stairs. Draco was behind him and Harry could feel his heart slamming against his ribcage.

"Ron! Ron, what are you doing here?" Harry asked and slowly took a step forward.

"Potter-"

"Harry, step aside." Ron interrupted Draco and aimed his wand at the Slytherin.

"Ron, put down your wand!" Harry shouted and moved to stand between Draco and Ron.

"Harry, move! The bastard's been hurting you!"

"Ron, you don't understand! Go back to the dorms, I'll talk to you in the morning!"

"No, Harry! Why are you defending him?"

"Ron, LEAVE!"

"Potter!"

* * *

**Only when I stop to think about you - I know.**

* * *

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM!

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

Ron stared at Harry with wide eyes, but the one most surprised was Draco. He stared at Harry's back with a look of shock and complete dread.

"You lie." Ron rasped out. "YOU LIE!" He shouted and ran up the stairs.

"Ron, no!" Harry ran after him and grabbed his elbow. What happened next never should have happened.

Ron turned sharply and fired an expelliarmus, point blank at Harry's stomach. Harry was thrown back and hit the wall with a painful shout only to meet the floor a moment later. Both standing young men looked at the prone body in dread. Ron turned and ran and Draco stood there completely shocked. A little pond of blood appeared under Harry's head, his legs were bent under strange angles and his full lips were turning blue in rapid succession.

* * *

**Only when you stop to think about me - do you know.**

* * *

_*Because I love him!*_

"Harry, NO!

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

Harry's breathing slowed down although he was still shaking madly.

"You- you saved me. You-"

"I carried you here." Draco said. Harry felt how he swallowed with difficulties. He could feel how rigid Draco was behind him even if he held him with surprising gentleness. Beneath his own shaking he could feel how hard Draco was shaking as well.

"When you fell- when I saw you-"

Harry felt Draco hide his face in his neck. He could feel something wet hit the skin of his neck and his breath hitched in his throat.

Draco was crying. He was actually crying.

* * *

**Why do I love you?**

* * *

"I know I hurt you. I know-I know I broke you and I'm sorry." Draco whispered. "I can't even tell you-I can't even start describing you how sorry I am. You have every right to call the Aurors. I wouldn't fight them." Harry stared wide eyed in front of himself.

He was sure he was still dreaming. He was sure this wasn't happening.

"I thought-if I could have you in any way; even if I hurt you, even if you hated me, at least I would get something from you." Harry's breath hitched.

* * *

**Why do you love me?**

* * *

"I don't know HOW. I don't know how to love you without hurting you. So please, please if there's any way, please teach me. Teach me how to love you without hurting you."

Harry's thoughts came to a halt. All he wanted was to have Draco in any way. Even if he was hurting, even if he was in pain.

What ever it took. All he wanted was to have Draco in the only way possible.

To hear it was the same for Draco; it almost made him laugh.

'How stupid can we become.'

* * *

**You love me.**

* * *

"Love me without hurting me?" Harry rasped out and Draco nodded. He hugged Harry tighter, but still careful not to inflict any pain.

"I'll do whatever it takes, Harry; what ever it takes. I'll give you a Wizarding Oath not to harm you in any way, shape or form, ever again." Draco stressed out. "But please, please, give me a chance. Give me a chance to love you without hurting you." By now Harry had tears streaming down his face. He didn't know why he was crying. He didn't know why he was willing to do this.

A part of him; a really big part, was screaming at him to get as far away from the blonde man as humanly possible.

But another part, a part majorly ruled by his heart was telling him to give Draco another chance. It was telling him to stay, and this time do it the right way. And that small part was winning.

"No more pain?" Harry rasped out.

"No more pain." Draco said and it sounded like he gave an oath. "Just please, please stay with me. Teach me. For you, I'll do anything. Just teach me to love you the way you deserve to be loved." And Harry's mind was set.

* * *

**Why do I love you?**

* * *

"I'll try."

* * *

**THE END**

**I can't believe I wrote something like this.**

**Ah, well. I hope at least someone liked it.**


	9. Strangers In The Night

**Strangers In The Night**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter nor the characters of Gundam Wing. The song was inspired by the song 'Strangers in the night' by Frank Sinatra.

**Warnings**: slash, mention of lemon, OOC

**Summary**: Duo meets a man in the park that immediately sparks his interest. What will become of two strangers in the night?

**Pairing**: Duo Maxwell x Harry Potter

* * *

I saw him sitting there; perfection under the moonlight. His chin long wild hair shining in the light of the moon, his stunning emerald eyes shining with tears while they trailed down his porcelain cheeks.

I've never seen him in my life, but I felt like I knew him. I must have done something that made a sound because he turned his head sharply and quickly wiped the tears off his face.

I bowed my head respectfully at him. His eyes were like two endless emeralds. My eyes were drawn to his slightly parted, pouty lips.

I approached him and sat down, offering him a small smile.

"Do you come here often?" I asked and he scoffed and looked back at the fountain in the middle of the park. He pushed his hands deeper into his pockets and slid down further on the bench, bowing his head so that his chin touched his chest.

He looked like he couldn't decide whether to answer or not. From up close I could say he was sitting there for a while since there were older tear trails on his cheeks.

"Rarely." He rasped out.

* * *

**Strangers in the night, exchanging glances,**  
**Wondering in the night what were the chances  
We'd be sharing love before the night was through?**

* * *

"Only on special occasions?" I said and he snorted.

"If you can call my boyfriend as of 7 years dumping me a special occasion." He grumbled and I winced.

"Sorry." I said and he shrugged.

"It's okay." He said. "You couldn't have known." I smile at him and I see a small smile tug at his full lips.

"So, what's your name?" I ask.

"Harry Potter." He said and pulled a hand out of his pocket. I accepted it.

"Duo Maxwell. It's a pleasure." He frowned and tilted his head to the side.

"You're that Preventer Agent, aren't you? One of the top 5." I winced.

"Damn. Ya get caught once and ya can't escape it anymore." I said and Harry snorted.

"Tell me about it. And it's because of your eyes." Harry said and my eyebrows met the line of my hair. "They are quite unique." He said and I grinned.

"Usually people remember me by my braid." I said jokingly and he laughed slightly. "Better. Laughing suits you better then crying." He sighed and looked at the fountain.

"I don't even know why I'm crying. He's the one who cheated." He said and I frowned.

"Son of a bitch." I said and Harry looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Maybe he was right to cheat on me. Maybe I wasn't a good boyfriend for him." I raised an eyebrow and look at him.

"You seem like a good man, and you lack neither looks nor real emotions. What's not good 'bout that?" I asked and he sighed.

"Maybe I was too emotional for him." He said and I frowned in confusion. He suddenly looked up with a frown.

"Come. It will start raining in a minute." He said and stood up.

"Wha-"

"Come on!" He said, grabbed my hand and pulled me along. In exactly a minute we were caught in a heavy downpour. He pulled me along until we reached a small downtown house and he pulled me inside. We were soaking wet and dripping water all over the entrance hall.

"How did you know it will rain?" I asked as I took off my jacket, revealing my summer Preventers uniform.

"The pressure shifted; the air got heavy." Harry said and I gapped when he took of his wet shirt and I got a good look at Harry's scarred but well defined back.

"Come. I have something dry you can change into while we dry your clothes." He said and I followed after him dumbfounded.

"You don't have to do this." I said and he clicked his tongue.

"It will rain the rest of the night and I can't in good consciousness let you out. There is a spare bedroom on the second floor and you have a phone in there to call in home." I followed him as he entered a room and went straight for the wardrobe. The room was sparse. There were no pictures on the walls, there was no mirror and the covers on the bed were plane.  
Clearly this house was not lived in. That meant he lived with his boyfriend and this house was his only on paper.

'At least he had somewhere to go to.' I thought and had to bite my tongue when he turned around and I looked at his well defined chest.

* * *

**Something in my heart told me I must have you.**

* * *

'Damn it. It's been too long since I was with someone.' I thought as he walked over.

"The spare bedroom is behind the second door to the left. There's an attached bathroom. Take as much time as you want." He said and I nodded dumbly. I left him alone and found the spare bedroom. I took my time under the shower, washing my hair. I found a hair-dryer and quickly dried my hair. I walked out and over to his room only to find it empty. I walked down the stairs and took a turn listening for the sounds of footsteps.

I found him in the kitchen working on something to eat.

"The rain has yet to stop. Are you hungry?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"A little." I said and took a seat at the table. "Why are you doing this?" I asked and saw him shrug his shoulders.

"I don't know." He said. "Don't think I'm prone to picking up strays, but you are a Preventer and seem like a good man. I guess I just need some company." He said honestly and placed a bowl of something warm and deliciously smelling in front of me, making my mouth water immediately.

"If this tastes as well is it smells I'll be here every night for the rest of my life." I said and he chuckled taking a seat in front of me.

And trust me. The dinner tasted better than it smelled.

* * *

**We were strangers in the night up to the moment when we said out first hello.**

* * *

I have no damn idea how we ended up on the floor of your living room. All I know is that it included a lot of scotch mixed with vodka and some apple juice.

We were laughing like mad after I told you about how Heero and I met and all of a sudden I found myself on you, between your legs and your eyes focused on me. Your sweet breath caressed my face and I can honestly say that I've lost control over any and all inhibitions.

"Duo." You rasped out and your low, raspy voice went straight to my groin.

"I don't do one night stands." I said and your eyes widened for a second.

"Neither do I." You said and in that moment I decided to stop thinking.

* * *

**Little did we know; love was just a glance away, a warm, embracing dance away.**

* * *

I woke up with a splitting headache and a foggy memory of last night. The pillow my face was buried in smelled like lemon and vanilla, but the place beside me was cold. I looked up and realized the bed was empty and that I couldn't hear the shower running. I looked at the clock and groaned when I realized it was half past 10 and that I've forgotten to call Quatre yesterday to tell him I wouldn't be coming home.

I rolled over and jumped up when I rolled on a piece of paper.

I sat up gripping my head when lights flashed behind my eyes.

I took the paper and read what it said.

_Dear Duo,_  
_I'm sorry for leaving you alone, but my coworker called me and I had to get to the office immediately._  
_I don't know if you remember anything from last night, but I want to tell you that I've had the time of my life._  
_I don't usually do this. Heck, I've never done this before._  
_But if you'd like I'd love to see you again._  
_Please, meet me this afternoon at 3:45 in Kelly's café on Baker Street._  
_Love,_  
_Harry_

I felt a small smile tug at my lips. I guess I'll call in sick today.

* * *

**Third P.O.V.**

* * *

Harry was hopping in his place nervously. He looked at his wrist watch and sighed. It was 3:50 and there was no sign of Duo. With a sigh he got ready to leave when he heard running footsteps and someone calling for him. He turned around and saw Duo running down the street, his braid in disarray and his outer jacket in his hand.

Duo stopped before him and leaned forward, his hands on his knees.

"Duo-"

"I'm sorry!" Duo said between gasps. "I'm sorry I'm late, but my partner called me an hour ago. We had a situation on the other side of the city and then my car broke down two blocks away and I almost killed myself while running through traff-" Duo's rant was broken when Harry pulled him up and kissed him leaving Duo shocked enough to shut up.

* * *

**Ever since that night we've been together.**  
**Lovers at first sight in love forever.**

* * *

"Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. Good." Harry said and smiled at a bewildered Duo. "I'm glad you made it. Ready for lunch?" Harry asked and Duo exhaled before he grinned at Harry.

"Sure." He said and they entered the Café together ignoring the bewildered looks of the people their open show of emotions caused.

They spent the afternoon together, talking about each other, exchanging experiences, telling each other stories about their lives.

In the evening, Duo escorted Harry home and when Harry invited him in he agreed on one stipulation.

"Tonight-no alcohol." Duo said and Harry grinned.

"Of course." He said and pulled Duo inside.

* * *

**It turned out alright for strangers in the night.**

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**


	10. Worth The Wait

**Worth The Wait**

* * *

**Warnings**: slash, OOC, language, angst

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter or the characters of Stargate SG-1. One-shot inspired by the song 'How you remind me' by Nickleback. I suggest you listen to it while reading this fic.

**Summary**: Sick and tired of the Wizarding world Harry fakes his death and runs away. He joins the Stargate program in hope of building himself a new life. Will he make it?

**Pairing**: Daniel Jackson(Stargate SG-1)/ Harry Potter

* * *

**THE SAVIOR'S BODY MUTILATED!  
NOTHING LEFT OF THE GREATEST WIZARD OF OUR TIMES**

Article by Reeta Sceeter

* * *

I have grown tired of it. Tired of the fame, tired of being the savior; tired of being everyone's scrape goat in one moment and a hero the next.

So I faked my death and ran away. I decided to never come back. I didn't need them and I just didn't care if they needed me. I can't be something I'm not anymore.

Now that I have my freedom, one that I've given everything up to get, I refuse to become a slave again.

Ever again.

* * *

**I'm sick inside without a sense of feeling.**

* * *

**(Third POV)**

* * *

"Mr. Everett? Is there anything I can get you?" A stewardess asked the young man by the window seat. He looked up at her and it took all she had not to openly drool. By what she could see the man had the body to kill for. He had chin long, playful black hair, a boyish face with a thin diagonal scar under his right eye. But what left her breathless were his eyes; two endless pools of darkest emeralds.

"No, thank you." He spoke in his heavy British accent. "Could you just tell me when we're landing?" he asked and the young woman, Mina, smiled widely.

"In 4 hours, sir." He gave her a small, almost sad smile and nodded.

"Thank you. Could you come and wake me before we land?" She nodded.

"No problem, sir. Sleep well." He nodded and she left. He leaned back and looked down at the vast, blue expense of the great ocean. 'Soon.' He thought. 'Soon, all of it will be far behind me.' Slowly he fell asleep and nightmares plagued his dreams.

* * *

The elevator opened and a young cadet saluted him.

"Lieutenant Everett?" He nodded and gave the young man a sharp salute. "General Hammond's expecting you."

"Take me to him then." He said and the cadet nodded. He followed the young man down a mass of hallways. People passed by them, looking strangely at his navy uniform. It didn't take them long to reach Hammond's office and the cadet left after a salute. He knocked two times sharply.

"Enter!" He inhaled deeply and entered. General Hammond was a well rounded man with a sharp look in his eyes.

"Lieutenant Hadrian James Everett?" He asked when Hadrian saluted him.

"Yes, sir." He spoke in a calm voice. Hammond offered him his hand and Hadrian shook it before he sat down in a chair and Hammond rounded his desk to sit down.

"I heard many things about you, Lieutenant. The American Navy recommends you. And that _other_ government."

"The American Ministry of Magic recommended your project to me, sir. I believe they sent you my file?" Hadrian said. Hammond looked down at a brown file and nodded.

"I have one question regarding your past." Hadrian nodded. "Is there any way for them to catch up with you?" Hadrian frowned and his eyes turned dull.

"Harry Potter is dead. They have no way of finding me. My magical signature is unrecognizable. I am Hadrian Everett." Hammond nodded.

"Very well. Let me introduce you to the team then."

* * *

"O'Neill? This is your new teammate." Hadrian took in the 5 people in the meeting room. Jack O'Neill was a soldier through and through. Samantha Carter had the feel of a scientist around her, but she too had the stance of a soldier. The silent tall man in the corner, T'ealc, could very well be a stone statue, but his eyes took Hadrian in, in a matter of seconds. The last man, Daniel Jackson, was a pure scholar.

Jack stepped out and offered his hand to Hadrian.

"Pleasure to meet you, Everett. Hope we'll work well together." Jack said as the two shook hands. Hadrian hummed.

"I'll do my best."

* * *

"Andy! Let's for a drink to celebrate your first mission with us!" Jack said as they came out of the Stargate after a successful scouting mission.

"I should go home. I still have to write a report." Hadrian said shortly and left. Jack looked at Daniel who nodded shortly and ran after Hadrian.

"Andy? Andy, wait up!"

"Yes, Dr. Jackson?" Hadrian asked when Daniel caught up with him.

"Please, Hadrian, what will it take for you to call me Daniel?" Daniel's question was met with a dull look and silence.

"Or not." Daniel hesitated. "Why won't you go out with us? You're part of our team now, we want to get to know you." Hadrian hummed.

"I already told you. I have a report to write." He said in a monotone. "I'll see you tomorrow, Dr. Jackson." Hadrian said and left before Daniel had a chance to say anything. Daniel sighed and shook his head.

"He's a tough nut to crack, isn't he?" Daniel almost jumped out of his skin.

"General Hammond?" He asked, quite breathless.

"Gather the team, Daniel. I'll tell you what I know."

* * *

**It's not like you didn't know that.**  
**I said I loved you and I swear I still do.**

* * *

"So, he's this Savior of the Wizarding World they've all been mourning. He got tired of it all, faked his death, ran to America, passed all the tests within two years, joined the Navy and now he's here." Jack summarized. The whole team was slightly shocked with everything Hammond told them. They knew about the Wizarding world and about Hadrian being a wizard, but they didn't know about his past.

"Considering everything he lived through no wonder he doesn't want to let us close." Sam said.

"He must be hesitant about trusting us." T'ealc said.

"But we're not like them! He can trust us!" Daniel said.

"So we just have to prove that to him, Danny." Jack said. "And we will prove it to him. He's a good soldier and a smart man. It won't take long." He said and winked at Daniel who frowned slightly and looked to the side. He hoped Jack was right. He really did.

* * *

**It must have been so bad**  
**'cause living with me must have damn near killed you.**

* * *

"Andy, you ready?" Daniel asked after he pulled on his uniform. He turned around and almost whined when he saw Hadrian in nothing but camouflage pants and military boots. His upper body was pure muscle which rippled under his skin with every move. His back was covered with thin, ragged scars. He felt like burning the tight black t-shirt Hadrian pulled on and barely composed himself when Hadrian turned around and nodded sharply.

"Yes, sir." He said and left the changing rooms. Daniel sighed and took his bag. 'Forget it, Danny. He wouldn't go for you anyway.'

* * *

Hadrian looked at Daniel who was working on deciphering something or another. The older man was so into his work that he didn't even notice when he, T'ealc and Jack came back from scouting. Sam was right beside Daniel, but she at least acknowledged their arrival.

Hadrian took a moment to observe the professor, just like he did every time the man was in his line of sight. Discretely, of course.

The man was unlike anyone he has ever seen. He was smarter then Hermione, sometimes a real klutz and had a dry humor that could rival Snape's, but he also had a heart of gold.

But no matter how hard Hadrian tried, no matter how much he KNEW that they are not like his former friends, something in him just made him keep back-a little voice in the back of his head which whispered of betrayal; of pain.

That, and his own insecurities stopped him every time he'd try to approach Daniel.

"Staring will do you no good, HadrianEverett." Hadrian almost jumped out of his skin when T'ealc spoke from behind him.

"What?" T'ealc looked at Daniel and Hadrian did his very best to compose himself.

"O'Neill told me that when someone likes someone else, they should approach them, talk to them; court them." Hadrian stared at T'ealc for a moment with his mouth hanging slightly open. A second later he composed himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said shortly. T'ealc looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed." He drawled and Hadrian frowned at him before nodding his head slightly. He turned and left T'ealc alone. He walked a little outside of camp and looked around.

He sat down on a rock and discreetly looked back to the camp.

He had no chance either way. Daniel would never fall for him.

* * *

"Oy, Danny! Are ya done yet?" Jack asked. He had his gun in his hand and he was looking around. Something didn't feel right and he didn't like it; he didn't like it one bit.

"Yeah, yeah, just a moment." Daniel called. He finally looked up from whatever he was deciphering. A moment later he frowned.

"Where is Hadrian?"

* * *

**Never made it as a wise man.**  
**I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing.**

* * *

Jack looked around finding no trace of Hadrian. T'ealc approached him, followed by Sam with a gun in her hand. Daniel let go of his findings, stood up and approached the rest of his team.

Jack took the communicator and turned it on.

"Andy, this is Jack. Status." He said. All he got for his efforts was silence.

"Hadrian, status." He repeated but again there was nothing. Jack looked at the members of his team respectively and stopped at Daniel. The professor's eyes were filled with worry.

"Jack-"

"Everett, status! ANSWER, GOD DAMN IT!" Jack shouted. Not even a minute later all four of them met the ground when Hadrian ran into them.

"What the fu-" Jack didn't even have the time to finish the sentence when they were covered in gun fire but Hadrian waved his hand and a shield covered them.

"We have to move."

"Everett-"

"MOVE!"

They ran for the Stargate, exchanging fire, Hadrian doing his best to fire back at the hostiles and keep an eye on his team mates.

* * *

**This is how you remind me.**

* * *

"What the fuck happened! Why didn't you answer!" Jack shouted from behind a rock, before he fired his gun.

"I wondered too far away!" Hadrian shouted right back. "They shot at me and blew up my receiver!"

"Are you alright?" Daniel asked. Hadrian looked at him. Their eyes met and for a moment and for Hadrian it seemed the world stopped moving.

"We should move for the gate!" Sam shouted and broke the moment. Hadrian blinked rapidly a few times before he looked to the front and shot a Goa'ould that tried to get too close for comfort.

"They'll make pin-cushions of us!" Jack shouted.

"Hadrian can protect us with his shield! We can't stay here!" Sam shouted before she had to duck under another barrage of bullets.

"Andy! Can you do that? Can you cover us until we reach the Stargate?" Jack asked. Hadrian looked at them. His new team, his new chance and yet again everything was depending on him.

"Hadrian, can. You. Do it?"

* * *

**This is how you remind me.**

* * *

"I can!" Hadrian shouted back. "But not for long! And we need to stick together!" Jack nodded sharply.

"T'ealc! You and I are running first, Sam and Danny in the middle, Andy, you're going last! You keep up with us! You don't slow down! You just keep. On. Running!"

"Ready?" Jack called. Hadrian closed his eyes and focused inwards to gather what little power he still had left. Magic started buzzing in the air.

Daniel stared at Hadrian with his mouth wide open. Hadrian was practically surrounded by little specks of what Daniel believed was almost corporeal magic. For a moment it seemed the very air buzzed with it. A moment later it felt like a tidal wave passed over them in Hadrian's direction and Hadrian's eyes snapped open to reveal pure white orbs.

"RUN!" Daniel didn't have the time to contemplate how Hadrian's voice sounded much, much deeper and more vibrating, because Jack grabbed him and pulled him up. They met in the middle and ran. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

When bullets met the shield around them it sounded like they hit water, but nothing touched them.

It felt like they were running for ages when they finally saw the Stargate.

"We have to hurry! Danny!"

Daniel ran to the front and started pressing the symbols to take them home when a pain filled scream made him turn around. Only then he noticed that the shield around them grew smaller in perimeter. He turned around to see Hadrian on his knees and Sam beside him. She held his shoulders while he struggled not to scream.

She looked frantically first and Daniel then at Jack.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Hadrian yelled before Jack could answer Sam's question. "Hurry up! I can't hold the shield much longer!"

Daniel looked at Jack, his eyes filled with worry. Jack nodded and Daniel went back to typing.

"Done!" Daniel shouted and turned around. The Goa'ould were getting closer and Sam managed to help Hadrian up. The Stargate activated and Jack raised his gun.

"Go! I'm going last!"

"NO!" Hadrian shouted.

* * *

**This is how you remind me of what I really am.**

* * *

Jack looked sharply at him and their eyes met. "One by one. I'm going last." Hadrian said in a hoarse, weak voice. He was pale and shaking but determination shone in his eyes. Jack nodded.

"Sam go first, next Danny, T'ealc and I'll follow! You better come through, Everett!" Hadrian nodded. The shield buzzed and formed a tunnel. Sam looked at Hadrian who nodded at her to let go. She did and ran forward. Hadrian looked at Daniel. The professor hesitated at first, but after Hadrian nodded he ran forward. T'ealc followed him and then Jack. Hadrian was about to run when he tripped. The world spun and he fell on his knees.

He looked up. He knew he had to go through. He knew he had to stand up and run. He could feel his shield falling. He could feel himself grow weaker.

* * *

**This is how you remind me of what I really am.**

* * *

_'What will it take for you to call me Daniel?'_

All of a sudden he felt a surge of strength go through his body and he stood up. 'I won't die here. I won't die like this; not like this!' He stood up and ran.

* * *

**It's not like you to say sorry,**  
**I was waiting for a different story.**

* * *

"Everyone here?" Jack asked when the Stargate deactivated. He was bent over, his hands on his knees, breathing hard.

"I'm 'ere." Sam croaked out.

"Present." T'ealc said. He sounded like he just came in from a stroll. He probably looked that way as well but Jack didn't have the strength to turn around and look.

"I'm here as well." Daniel said. Jack waited for the last voice, but it never came.

"Everett, you better not be playing tricks on me-" Jack said with a sigh before he turned around and his heart sank. On the very 'doorstep' of the Stargate lied Hadrian, completely unresponsive.

"Andy?" Daniel called and slowly stood up from where he was lying on his back. "Hadrian?" He called again and walked over. He did his very best to fight off the feeling of dread which took over his heart but when he kneeled down beside Hadrian and turned the prone man on his back his breath hitched in his throat.

"Call the medic!"

* * *

**This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking.**

* * *

"Any changes?" Jack asked from the doorway of the infirmary. Daniel threw him a sideways glance before he looked back at the sleeping man on the bed. Hadrian was attached to several machines. He was just as pale as the day he was brought in and Daniel was afraid. He was very afraid.

"Nothing." He said and his voice broke. "No changes what so ever."

"He will get better." Jack said firmly.

"It's been 10 days Jack. He didn't even move a muscle. He can't even breathe on his own." Jack sighed and walked in to place a calming hand on Daniel's shoulder. He has never seen his best friend like this. Not even when his wife was taken by the Goa'ould.

"You really care about him, don't you?" He asked. Daniel huffed.

"You know me better than anyone, Jack. What do you think?" Jack smiled slightly for himself.

"I think." He started. "That you should tell him." Daniel tensed under his arm. "I heard someone say that people in a coma hear what others tell them. Most of the time it helps them find their way back. Tell him how you feel, Daniel and bring him back to us." Jack said, patted Daniel's shoulder and left silently.

Daniel stared at Hadrian's face. Not even in a coma could he find peace. The frown was still there, marring his young features. He reached out and took Hadrian's callused hand in his.

"Please wake up, Andy. We-I need you to wake up. Please. Wake up for me."

* * *

_'I should have told you earlier, Andy. Please wake up. You saved us all. We need you. I need you. I have NEVER felt this for anyone, Andy. Hadrian. I love you.'_

* * *

After almost 3 weeks the head nurse practically forced Daniel to get out and get some real sleep, in a real bed. It took him a while to fall asleep, so when Sam ran into his room looking out of herself, Daniel's heart almost gave out.

"Sam?"

"Danny, it's Andy-" Daniel was on his feet in a second.

"What happened?"

"He's awake!"

* * *

**And I've been wrong,**  
**I've been down and to the bottom of every bottle.**

* * *

Ignoring all rules about no running in the hallways, Daniel ran into the Infirmary almost screeching to a stop. Two slightly tired emerald orbs focused on him in a second and Daniel almost whined when a small smile covered Hadrian's face.

"Hello."

It took all of Daniel's strength not to sag to the ground. He walked over to the chair beside Hadrian's bed, his mouth and eyes wide open. Hadrian was looking at him in a way Daniel has never seen. It was like he was looking for something, but also hesitating to find it.

"You-you're awake." Daniel said weakly. Hadrian chuckled hoarsely.

"Yeah. Sorry for keeping you waiting." He said. His voice was breaking, but Daniel didn't mind. Hadrian was awake. He would be alright.

"What happened?"

Hadrian sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Magic, or rather amounts of Magic, are different on every world." He stopped as if looking for words. "Here, on Earth, there is so much magic that sometimes it feels like it's choking me. That shield here on Earth wouldn't have been a problem. I could possibly hold it up for a few days, even under strain." He stopped and licked his lips. Daniel jumped up and took a glass of water. Hadrian smiled gratefully at him when Daniel helped him drink some. Hadrian sighed and lied back down.

"That planet; at first I thought there was no magic at all. When I left camp I meditated a bit. I found out that there was magic there, but it was so integrated with the planet that any kind of hard spell work would in the worst case kill the user." He stopped again. He kept looking at the ceiling as if he didn't dare look at Daniel. "While we were running for the gate I had to turn to my own core to summon the magic from the planet. When we came to the gate, I think the planet rejected me. It tried to feed on my magic; my own life force. I almost lost control of the shield. That planet must be more then a thousand millennia old. It felt ancient. It felt drained, angry and so sad."

Daniel didn't know what to say when Hadrian's voice faded.

"When you ran through it almost got me; the planet. It almost overtook me-" Hadrian continued in a soft tone, one Daniel had yet to hear him use. "But I managed to fight it off, although it took a lot from me."

"That's why you slept for so long?" Hadrian nodded and looked back at Daniel.

"I needed to recover. My magical core was almost completely drained and without it I can't survive. It's my life." Daniel nodded in understanding.

"You should rest. We will have time to talk." Daniel said and stood up.

"One more thing."

* * *

**These five words in my head scream : Are we having fun yet?**

* * *

Daniel stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Hadrian. The look on Hadrian's face was one he couldn't really place, but for some reason it made him blush.

"Yes?"

"While I was asleep I could hear voices; people talking." Daniel blushed and his mouth ran dry. Two emerald orbs burned straight through him.

"Yeah?" Daniel's voice broke so he cleared his throat before continuing. "So, wha-what did you hear?"

"A lot of things actually. I heard Jack threatening me; heard Sam thanking me for saving you. Heard T'ealc reading something I couldn't understand and then I heard you say something." Daniel felt his throat tighten.

"W-what did you hear?" Hadrian hummed.

"I do believe I heard something about you loving me." Hadrian said and all Daniel could do was gap like a fish. He shifted in his place, licked his lips and looked anywhere but at Hadrian.

"A-a-and?" He stuttered.

"Do you? Love me, that is."

Daniel's mouth ran completely dry and he cleared his throat.

"Well-"

"Do you, Daniel?" Said man cleared his throat and looked at the floor.

"W-well I-I kinda do." He stuttered and cleared his throat. "Love you, that is." A small chuckle made him look up to find Hadrian gazing at him with a small smile and gentle eyes. It tugged a smile on Daniel's lips and he took a small step forward.

"And do you? Love me, that is." He said. Hadrian laughed slightly. He rolled his eyes and raised a hand. He wiggled his index finger and Daniel approached the bed. He sat down and leaned on his hand which he placed on the bedside opposite of where he was sitting, effectively trapping Hadrian under himself.

"Well?" He asked with newfound courage. Hadrian reached up and removed Daniel's glasses.

"I kinda do." He said and cupped Daniel's cheek to gently pull him down into a kiss.

Daniel sighed into the kiss and smiled against Hadrian's lips.

"I wanted to do that ever since you first entered the meeting room." Daniel murmured. Hadrian smiled up at him.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." He said softly. Daniel shook his head. He leaned forward to steal another kiss. He pulled back to nuzzle against Hadrian's hair and inhale his unique scent.

"You were worth the wait."

* * *

**THE END**

**I think I might even write a crossover.**

**What do you think?**


	11. You'll Never See Me Cry

**You'll Never See Me Cry**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho. The chapter was inspired by the son 'Cry' by Rihanna.

**Warnings**: slash, violence, cursing

**Summary**: Yusuke was never one to put all of himself into any relationship. Will the stranger with emerald eyes make him fall in love for real?

**Pairing**: Yusuke Urameshi x Harry Potter

* * *

I never felt his way. I never had the time for it really. Between school and my spirit detective duties there was hardly any time to spend on love interests. Keiko gave up after a while and started going out with some other dude. I must say that all I felt was extreme relief.

I had a few lovers here and there, but I never felt anything real for them; I never felt anything for them at all.

And then I met you.

You were different. There was something in you that was so strange; and yet painfully familiar.

Something that was calling out to me and yet at the same time it was pushing me away.

Day after day I'd see you sitting in the same park, on the same bench. You were either reading something or just staring at the sky with something akin to sorrow coloring your face.

When I spoke to Kurama he told me I was developing an obsession (of course he laughed his little fox heart out; that sly fox) and advised me to approach you.

I thought about it and thought - what the hell. It's not like I had anything to lose.

I couldn't know how wrong I was to think that.

* * *

**Relationships don't get deep through me; never got the whole 'in love' thing. And someone can say they love me truly, but at the time it didn't mean a thing.**

* * *

"Would you mind some company?" Emerald eyes immediately focused on me and I saw a flash of recognition in them. Being close to you; being a 'victim' of your searching, enchanting eyes made my guts tighten, not necessarily in a bad way.

"Sure." Your voice was a velvety tenor and I grinned lightly and sat down beside you.

"I'm Urameshi Yusuke." I said and offered you my hand. You first looked at it before accepting it. I realized with slight surprise that your hands were quite callused.

"Echizen Hattori." You answered and looked away again.

"I haven't seen you around before." You chuckled lowly and shrugged.

"I moved here recently. You are from here?" I grinned when you looked at me from the corner of your eye.

"Yeah. Born and raised. You going to school here?"

"Yes. I'm going to the local college." I felt the nerve beside my eye twitch.

"You don't by any chance know one Minamino Shuichi?" You raised an eyebrow at my low tone and nodded your head. 'I'll kill that sly fox.' I thought.

"Yes. We're having most of our classes together." You said and I nodded.

We continued talking about small, insignificant things and I haven't even realized how late it was until you looked at your wrist watch and jumped up.

Impulsively I asked you if you'd join me for lunch one day. The smile you gave me made my heart flutter and I almost failed to suppress a blush. You agreed and we arranged a date. I believe everyone was shocked when I came to Genkai's with the hugest grin ever on my face.

* * *

**My mind is gone, I'm spinning round and deep inside my tears I'll drown.**

* * *

One lunch-date turned into another one, then we went to the movies together and then we started meeting regularly for coffee or ice-cream.

I couldn't stop wondering about my feelings.

Was I really falling in love with you?

One night as I was walking you home, I guess I was taken over by the mood.

And I kissed you.

I guess you could say I chickened out. I muttered a quick goodbye and left you on the porch of your house.

I was beating myself over and over again for my stupidity, convinced that I've lost any chance to be with you.

Next day I called you but all I got was the answering machine. I looked for you in the park but you weren't there.

I called Kurama and he told me you hadn't come to classes.

I got worried. I couldn't think, I couldn't even function properly. I was sure I managed to chase you away and I hated myself for it. I even went to your house and a noisy neighbor told me you left in a hurry with nothing but a small duffle-bag the morning after my idiotic move.

I hated myself even more after I learned about that.

There I was, finally meeting someone special and I managed to chase you away.

Stupid; just stupid.

* * *

**I'm losing grip; what's happening? I stray from love, this is how I feel: This time was different, felt like I was just a victim and it cut me like a knife when you walked out of my life.**

* * *

I could only thank the Gods when Koenma called me in for a mission. I never knew that mission would change everything.

The demon was a tough one. Hiei couldn't come since Mukuro held him back so it was only Kurama and me.

We were barely holding our own. The damn demon was huge and managed to poison both Kurama and me with its poison, making us unable to fight with out full strength.

In one moment I was down and Kurama was too far to reach me as the demon moved for the kill. The only thing on my mind in that moment was that I should have tried harder to find you.

I could hear Kurama scream for me to get away, but I was too tired and drained to move. I closed my eyes, saying my final prays, expecting the blow only it never came.

I opened my eyes only to have my breath hitch in my throat.

You were there.

There was a blue dome of hissing power around the both of us, your waist long hair snapping around your body on the harsh wind, your arms spread in front of you.

You were obviously under strain but you held your ground and I was frozen in place.

"Well, well, well." The demon spoke and I looked up at him. "I didn't know mages still walked this Earth." He said and pulled back. The dome disappeared and even though you lowered your hands I could feel your power around you, ready to be summoned.

"I am the last one." You spoke. Your voice sounded different. There was a silent hissing undertone to it. It made a shiver run down my spine.

"I have no business with you, mage. Step aside." The demon said.

"You have no business in this world, demon. Go back to where you came from." You spoke with confidence and authority I've never seen in you and the demon growled.

"You cannot make me, mage. I have finally gained my freedom and I will keep it." The demon roared but you stood your ground, not even flinching. I jumped in my place when a hand landed on my shoulder.

"Kurama-" I gasped out when I saw the fox beside me.

"Do you have any knowledge of this?" Kurama asked and I shook my head looking back at you.

"I have no fucking idea on what's going on." I rasped out.

"Last chance, demon." You spoke up lowly and the demon smirked at you. "Either you leave this world or you will meet your end."

"You will die, mage." The demon growled and you sighed.

"You are not the one who can lead me to my death, demon." You said and the demon roared in rage, charging at you. It was over in seconds. Kurama and I could only stare in morbid fascination as the demon burst into green flames and disappeared with ear-splitting screams.

* * *

**Third P.O.V.**

* * *

Hattori sighed and turned around to look at Yusuke and Kurama. The two detectives flinched when they got a first look at his snake-like, shining emerald eyes and slightly protruding eye-teeth.

Yusuke was trying to find the words to say when Hattori made his way over and kneeled in front of them. His face was blank and Yusuke flinched when Hattori reached for the gaping wound in Yusuke's side.

"Hattori-"

"Be quiet." He said and Yusuke flinched back.

"But-"

"Be quiet, you baka!" Hattori snapped and Yusuke and Kurama winced. Hattori placed his hand on Yusuke's side, a green light shining under his hand. "How did you manage to survive this long with being this reckless?"

"Hattori-" Yusuke stuttered, completely speechless.

"Echizen-san-" Kurama tried but Hattori was obviously on a roll.

"I bet you didn't even investigate the demon! And you Minamino-san! I thought you knew better than that!" Kurama blushed to the routs of his red hair.

"Our boss didn't give us all the information" Kurama said and Hattori growled and pressed harder on the wound making Yusuke wince and yelp. Hattori shot him an apologizing look.

"That little brat never knew how to give proper information." He grumbled and slowly moved his hand away, making the two detectives gap at the unblemished skin.

"Are you hurt, Minamino-san?" Kurama shook his head in wonder. Hattori sighed and the two were left breathless as his features turned normal again.

"Let's get out of here so that I can explain everythin." Hattori said and even though his voice was back to normal the other two realized it was said more like an order than a suggestion.

"Where will we go?" Kurama asked but before either he or Yusuke managed to say anything they both appeared in a comfy living room.

"Get seated while I make us all some tea." Hattori said and stood up from the ground. Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other and decided on listening to Hattori.

It seemed he knew Koenma, so he had to be alright.

Yusuke was in a dilemma. A part of him was bitching and raging on Hattori for not telling him about this, but the other side argued that he kept his own secret.

Hattori came back with three cups of steaming tea on a platter. He placed them on the tea table and took a seat in the armchair on the opposite side of the couch, putting the table between himself and the two detectives. They noticed how pale he was and that his hands, although fisted, were shaking.

"Hattori-"

"I'll tell you everything." Hattori said. "Just don't interrupt me and save your questions for when I'm done, alright?" He requested and the two nodded their heads. He took a deep breath.

"If you're wondering where to start, the beginning is usually the best starting point." Kurama spoke teasingly and Hattori gave him a small crocked smile.

"Well then, it all started with a young wizard in a Muggle orphanage-"

* * *

**How did I get here with you I'll never know.**  
**Never meant to let it get so personal.**

* * *

"They turned against me. My friends abandoned me. Only one person stayed loyal to me. So I decided to get away. I thought that if they feared me, feared my power, then they would come after me at some point, so I changed my name and ran." Hattori shrugged although both Kurama and Yusuke knew he wasn't as unconcerned and careless as he appeared to be.

Yusuke swallowed over a lump in his throat while Kurama had a fierce look of anger on his face. Surprisingly, Yusuke wasn't tittering with anger, oh no. He was filled with rage; white, hot, blinding rage.

Echizen Hattori. Potter Harry.

He lived through so much pain that it was suffocating.

"So, what happens now?" Hattori asked.

"Now I'll report to Koenma." Kurama said and stood up. "I'm sure he'll be more than happy to accept you as our support member if not a direct member of the team. He'll make sure they can't find you." 'He better' was left unsaid although both Yusuke and Hattori could clearly hear it in the tone of Kurama's voice.

"Yusuke, you stay here. If I understand correctly you two have some problems to solve. Good night." He said and left, leaving two tense figures in the room.

Uncomfortable silence settled over the room in which Yusuke was staring at the cup in his hands and Hattori was gazing at the ground.

* * *

**This time was different, felt like I was just a victim.**

* * *

"Are you angry with me?" He asked and Yusuke's head snapped up.

"What?" He gasped out. "Why would I be angry with you?" He asked and Hattori further bowed his head.

"For not telling you the truth?"

"I'm not exactly an example of honesty here." Yusuke said and drew a surprised chuckle out from Hattori. "And besides; you're Echizen Hattori now. You didn't lie to me about anything." Yusuke said and earned himself a small, grateful smile. "Although, I guess you're angry with me." Hattori looked at him wide-eyed.

"Why do you think that?" He asked and it was Yusuke's turn to bow his head in shame.

* * *

**It cut me like a knife when you walked out of my life.**

* * *

"That kiss." He said. "I mean, you left without a word, didn't answer my calls." Yusuke flinched when a gentle hand touched his chin and made him look in Hattori's gentle eyes. The smaller man was kneeling in front of him, one hand resting on Yusuke's knee while the other cupped Yusuke's cheek.

"The night you kissed me and left I got a phone call from my friend back in England. I had to go back to London quickly for a few days. I forgot my cell and I hadn't memorized your phone number yet. I got so caught up with helping my friend that I simply forgot. I got home today, well yesterday and called you immediately. When you didn't answer I got worried and then I felt the demon and your signature. You know the rest of the story." A blush took over Hattori's cheeks and he looked down at Yusuke's chest.

"So, you didn't mind?" Yusuke asked and Hattori shook his head, sitting back on his legs and folding his hands in his lap.

"I didn't mind." Hattori said and Yusuke's slowly beating heart skipped a beat.

He slowly stood up and Hattori looked up at him. Yusuke swallowed over a lump in his throat and suppressed a reaction at the sight of the raven haired beauty kneeling in front of him. He offered Hattori his hand and pulled him up. Standing together Yusuke looked down in Hattori's eyes realizing for the first time that Hattori was a good head shorter than him.

His eyes focused on Hattori's slightly parted lips.

He knew he should have pulled away. He knew he barely knew Hattori. He knew that there was a chance one or both of them could end up hurt.

But he honestly didn't care.

"Echizen Hattori, would you mind if I kissed you again?" He asked with a small grin and Hattori gave him a sad smile.

"Yusuke, I'm not a good person to fall in love with." He spoke sadly "Everyone I've ever loved has died." He said and his voice broke, two crystalline tears trailing down his pale cheeks. Yusuke cupped Hattori's face in his hands wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"I've already died twice, 'Tori." He said. "Trust me, I can take care of myself." He said with a crocked grin and Hattori let go of a small laugh bowing his head slightly.

"The way you did yesterday?" Hattori said and Yusuke rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Okay, not like that." He said and made Hattori look up at him again. "But I swear I'll be less reckless from now on, okay?"

Yusuke could see the exact moment Hattori's emotions won over reason. The raven smiled a small loving smile.

"Then I'll make sure you keep that promise." He said and Yusuke leaned down to kiss him.

Their first kiss was nothing compared to this one. It was chest and gentle and yet spoke of incredible passion. Yusuke moaned into the kiss when Hattori's small, callused hands fisted in Yusuke's shirt on his chest. Yusuke's hands traveled to Hattori's waist and he pulled him flat against his body making Hattori moan into the kiss when he felt Yusuke's straining need against his stomach.

"'Tori, stay with me." Yusuke spoke against Hattori's lips." Stay with me forever." He said and Hattori let go of a shivering breath.

"Yusuke, I'm not-"

"We'll make sure they never find you. We'll make sure you don't have to run ever again. Just stay." Hattori swallowed over a lump and squeezed his eyes tightly shut, hiding his face in Yusuke's strong chest.

"Can you promise me that? Can you promise me that I'll never have to run and hide again?" He whispered and Yusuke hugged him tightly.

"Yes." He said firmly. "No one will ever harm you again. I swear it on everything I am." Harry wrapped his arms around Yusuke's waist and hugged him tightly.

"Then I'll stay." Hattori whispered. "I'll stay."

* * *

Morning came and Yusuke woke up with the feeling of comfortable weight resting mostly on him. A small smile tugged at his lips and he looked down. With gentle fingers he brushed Hattori's bangs away from his eyes.

Hattori's little button nose scrunched slightly and his eyes fluttered open.

"Mornin', sunshine." Yusuke rasped out and Hattori moaned lowly making a shiver run down Yusuke's body and warmth pool in his lower regions. Hattori nuzzled closer to him and Yusuke chuckled lowly.

"Too early." Hattori grumbled and Yusuke smiled, hugging Hattori close.

Whatever came next was damn well worth waking up with Hattori every morning like this.

He looked at Hattori and grinned when the smaller man shivered after Yusuke dragged his fingers down Hattori's naked back.

"Come on, koi. Look up at me." He whispered and Hattori moaned in annoyance. Yusuke grinned and quickly turned them over, settling between Hattori's spread legs.

"Yusuke-"

"Now that I have your full attention." Yusuke growled and with a sly smirk leaned down to kiss Hattori. The smaller man sighed into the kiss and lovingly wrapped his arms around Yusuke's shoulders. They parted and Hattori smiled up at Yusuke.

"Morning, Yuu." He said and Yusuke grinned and leaned down to kiss him again. And as the world outside continued on in its regular pace, the two lovers found pleasure and love in each others arms together with a promise of never again being alone.

* * *

**The End**

**Cookies and Cake for everyone! :D**


	12. Yours

**Yours**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. The chapter was inspired by the song 'I'm yours' by Jason Mraz.

**Warnings**: Slash, cursing, mention of violence, OOC

**Pairing**: Draco x Harry

**Summary**: After the war Draco finally gathers the courage to ask Harry out on a date. Enjoy!

* * *

Even after 7 years of fighting and arguing, after 7 years of constant rivalry I can't say I know you. I've always had this twisted vision of you; something I created out of pure jealousy and envy.

You had, or at least I thought so, everything I've ever wanted to have; whether I wanted to admit it or not. So when I was 'forced' to work with you during the war and when I started to get to know you I found myself wishing to know you better.

* * *

**I fell right through the cracks and now I'm trying to get back.**

* * *

I started to see you in a different light. I learned about who you really are; not the Boy-Who-Lived, not Harry Potter - the Savior, the Chosen one.

I got to know 'Just Harry' and I found myself falling for you and falling hard.

With time I found myself seeking you out. I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible. I started changing.

By talking with you, exchanging thoughts and beliefs with you, I started changing my views about everything; not only about you, but also about the world in general.

Even though we were in the middle of a war I couldn't help but enjoy myself.

With you it didn't matter.

* * *

**I recon it's again my turn to win some or learn some.**

* * *

With you it was as if there was no war, no bloodshed, and no sorrow. With you it was just the two of us.

No matter how much we risked almost daily, no matter the dangers we faced, the moments I spent with you were the happiest I've ever lived through.

I knew I would never be able to leave your side, so when the Final battle came I was right there, fighting beside you.  
I was there when Voldemort stopped everything to duel you. I was there to see the different you; your darker side, the side filled with anger.

I saw your eyes fill with the need for revenge; the need to kill.

I was there to see you realize what you were doing and I was there to catch you when you fell. I was there to make you stand up at my own risk.

But to be perfectly honest, I didn't mind. I was well aware that I would do it again if needed, because I never wanted to see you like that again. I never wanted to see desperation and sorrow shine in your eyes again.

You won.

We survived.

* * *

**So I won't hesitate no more, no more. This is our fate - I'm yours.**

* * *

I was there through your recovery. I watched from the side as you put up a front, waiting, just waiting for what I knew would eventually happen. I waited for you to break and it happened. When everything stopped, when you were finally left alone, when there was no more people around you that expected you to act the Hero, you simply broke.

And I was there to catch you again.

I was there when you were overtaken by disgust, self-loathing and guilt; when everything you were forced to do and everything what happened came crashing down on you.

It took a lot of time and effort, a lot of arguments and tears, but with time I managed to make you see yourself the way I saw you.

* * *

**Look into my eyes and you'll find love.**

* * *

It was in no way easy. Many times I thought it would be easier to give up. But every time when I'd lay eyes on you, when you'd ask me to hold you or run into my arms, I knew it was all well worth it.

I didn't mind the pain for as long as I was able to be there for you like you were there for me.

Things started to look up after I caught you staring at me one night. The way you blushed when you looked away almost made me giggle. I managed to stop that from happening, but the grin that covered my face was something I couldn't stop.

I never even dared hope there would come a time when I would ask you out on a date. I was ready to spend the rest of my life as nothing more then a close friend of yours. But my mind and heart were screaming at me to make my move; so I did.

* * *

**No I won't hesitate no more, no more; this is our fate - I'm yours.**

* * *

I couldn't help but laugh at the face you made when I asked you out. The way your eyes opened wide, the blush covered your face and the way you stuttered made you look so adorable I just couldn't help myself.

* * *

**There's no need to complicate our time is short, this is our fate-I'm yours.**

* * *

When you said yes I was sure the grin was permanently attached to my face. At that moment I was the happiest man alive.  
Since we lived together I came to your room when it was time to go.

When I saw you I fell in love with you all over again.

You looked gorgeous. Your hair now fell to your chin in wild locks, the tips curling outwards, making you look so cute. The green turtleneck accented your beautiful eyes.

Your black dress shoes, combined with tight dress-pants and that tight turtleneck almost made me drool, and all of a sudden I was afraid of making a fool out of myself.

We went out for dinner and it was great. They had live music that night and even though it took me a while to convince you, you agreed to dance with me. A part of me was jumping around in joy, but the other part was cursing my stupidity. I don't want to even think about your reaction if you ever found out what the closeness of your body while we were dancing did to me.

Even though my hormones were having a field-day I was enjoying myself. Especially when you leaned closer and wrapped your arms around my neck, resting your head on my shoulder. I think that, for a moment, I've stopped breathing.

We walked home, your hands resting on my elbow, your body close to mine. We talked and we laughed and simply enjoyed ourselves.

Honestly?

I never wanted the night to end.

We got into the house and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. You blushed and hesitatingly pulled your hands back.

"Harry-"

"Draco-" I smiled when we spoke at the same time and you blushed brighter.

"Yes?" I asked and you looked up at me through your bangs.

"Would you-I mean-I was hoping-" I found your stuttering adorable and would have laughed had I been able to over the lump in my throat.

"I was thinking- I could make us some coffee-"

"Iwouldlikethat." I said quickly and your head snapped up and I realized I spoke too fast. "I would like that very much." I said again, this time slower, feeling warmth spread through my body at the smile you gave me.

You made us both some coffee and we sat down in the living room, in front of the fireplace and talked some more.

Everyone, meaning your godfathers, Remus and Sirius, were asleep, so it was just you and me.

Somehow we ended up on the couch, with you leaning against my side, my arm around your shoulders and our hands joined on my stomach, your head on my chest.

We were just sitting there in comfortable silence as we stared into the fire. I could honestly say that I would do anything, give away everything just to be able to sit like this with you every evening for the rest of our lives.

* * *

**Third P.O.V.**

* * *

Harry shifted slowly and looked up at Draco.

"Thank you, Dray. I had a wonderful night." He said and Draco smiled warmly.

"I'm glad you did, Ry. I enjoyed myself greatly as well." Draco said and Harry smiled up at him blessedly. Draco let go of Harry's hand and reached up to lovingly caress his blushing cheek. Harry's eyes closed and a small, pleased sighed escaped his lips.

Draco brushed a wild lock behind Harry's ear and leaned forward to kiss Harry's forehead lovingly.

Harry giggled lowly and Draco smiled.

"Is that all?" Harry asked and Draco looked deep into Harry's enchanting, emerald orbs.

"Do you want more?" Draco asked, running his finger through Harry's hair.

"I want all that you can give me, Draco Malfoy." Harry said honestly and Draco shivered.

"I want to give you everything." He said. "Everything that I am." Harry smiled.

"Me too." He said. "I want to give you everything I can." Draco closed his eyes and leaned their foreheads together, cupping Harry's cheek lovingly.

"You've already given me everything, Harry Potter." He rasped out. "You've already given me everything." Draco shivered when Harry nuzzled closer, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist.

"I love you, Dray." Harry whispered. "I love you so much." Draco breathed a small laugh and pulled back a little to look down at Harry.

"And I love you." He said and Harry smiled at him. Ever so slowly they leaned closer to each other, their lips meeting in a small, chest kiss.

And while the fire burned in the fireplace two young hearts finally found peace.

* * *

**There's no need to complicate our time is short, this is our fate - I'm yours.**

* * *

And from that simple kiss and a night spent in each other arms a new future was born.

It may not be a future full of rainbows and roses, but at least they had each other.

And to two hearts who've seen too much sorrow and pain for their lives, the promise of a better tomorrow was all that mattered.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**You're free to use any of these stories as an idea for your own story. Just tell me if you chose to do so.**


End file.
